Touch
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: Expectations, assumptions, games, and desire... It's all about the touch. AU, Mature.
1. Tremble

.

Touch

Tremble

In the future, Blair Waldorf would always wonder if had she known, would she have changed her stars? If she could know, would she have stopped him from ruining her?

* * *

><p>It was the winter holiday after her fifteenth birthday and she was elated to be home in New York. It was her city, and while boarding school in Switzerland was... what it was, nothing was like home, in New York, with her childhood friends. Bendel's and Bergdorf's and Barney's with Serena, feeding ducks in the park with Dorota, ice-skating with daddy, it was everything she could want. There was all the gossip to catch up on, lazy afternoons in bed watching movies and reading magazines- alone, or with Serena, and they were at the age where watching boys had become even more enjoyable than before.<p>

It was one of these lazy afternoons that it started. Stepping off the elevator, into the van der Woodsen penthouse, Blair heard deep laughter. Turning the corner, she saw Serena's stepbrother, Chuck Bass, with no doubt a fellow lecherous friend, in tow.

She had grown up watching him, the older brother of her best friend. Bart and Lily married when Chuck was seven, Blair and Serena were five, and Eric was barely three. So, Chuck became a requisite satellite in their little universe. He naturally disapproved of having to take his step-sister anywhere with him, no matter their age, and he was always happy for Blair to join so that he had to worry about his very blonde sister staying out of trouble a little bit less.

But Blair, with her keen brown eyes, had found him cute in their youth. Once, when she was seven, he carried her home on his back when the strap on one of her Mary Jane's broke. He complained the entire time, but he still insisted on carrying her. She adored the little times he would ever pay her attention. The age difference always felt so large when they were children, and Blair was too infatuated with him to ever risk exposing her emotion.

There was one afternoon when she was eleven, after watching too many Disney movies in one sitting, she did think of at last proclaiming her 'love' for him. She went so far as to put on her best headband and march herself over to their penthouse. Only to find him heavily kissing another girl on the sofa. Horrified, she swore to never watch Disney movies ever again- at least, not more than one per day. However, looking at him now? She swallowed hard, her sweet feelings towards a childhood crush suddenly taking on much more tangible sensations.

He was tall and dark, more mature looking- more mature overall, than the boys her own age, at a well worn seventeen. He glanced at her briefly as he and his friend passed her on their way out. For a moment, his gaze lingered on her, quickly assessing her presence. He looked at her like a guppy in the big fish pond, hardly noticing her as being much of anything to him, and going on his way.

Blair's cheeks flared pink. She had been feeling more and more differently around boys for a while but looking at Chuck just now? She was embarrassed at how he made her feel; he had become incredibly handsome and it made her knees weak. Her mind instantly pondered him doing a myriad of very bad _bad_ things to her. She had to stop in the guest bathroom a moment before finding Serena. Her best friend would notice her flushed face and that was unacceptable. She ran the cool water over her hands, trying to sap the heat from her veins.

When she entered Serena's room, her step was once again light, "Hey, S."

"Hey, B!" The other girl was laid out on her bed with the latest issue of Vogue.

"I just saw Chuck leave; we have the whole penthouse to ourselves!" Blair bubbled.

"Oh thank heavens. You are so lucky you go _away_ to school. No girl should have to grow up cohabiting with... that." Serena tossed the magazine aside.

"Only the best for Harold and Eleanor's only daughter!" Blair sighed and flopped down onto Serena's bed, her thoughts turning to Chuck, "What do you mean about Chuck? Has he changed much since the summer?" Blair was confused with the tone, ire? in Serena's voice.

"Not so much- but the sex! Mom and dad are at the other end of the penthouse- though I don't know _how_ they don't still hear him. If I try and say anything to him, he just glowers at me, saying I can't understand it, and that he has a reputation to uphold." Serena tousled her hair, "A girl needs her beauty sleep you know."

Blair listened intently, trying to restrain her imagination- Chuck, doing... things... to numerous faceless girls. When Serena flipped her hair though, she had to laugh, "Like _you_ need to worry about beauty sleep!"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger," the blonde quipped.

"You sound like Lily." Blair laughed again.

That afternoon the girls relaxed, eating macarons and watching old Hollywood movies. In their glutton induced states, they both lay out on Serena's big bed and talked about everything and nothing at all.

"Don't you wonder what it's like? Especially having to listen to him?" Blair wondered aloud.

"What Chuck? Ew, I don't think about Chuck!" Serena grimaced.

"Not Chuck," Well, that is not what she was asking his sister, "Sex and... orgasm."

"Listening to it as often as I do?" Serena sighed in annoyance, "is a real turn off. I asked for a sound machine for Christmas."

"It can't really be _that_ bad!" Blair balked.

Serena just raised her eyebrows. After a beat, she kicked her feet off the bed, "I want something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, I'll come with you." Blair slipped off the bed and followed behind her tall friend.

When Serena turned out of the hallway, Blair's steps slowed and her mouth became dry. Chuck had returned and was leaning lazily against the countertop. He cradled a tumbler of scotch between his fingertips and she watched with wide eyes as he tipped his head back. She took in every detail; the way the light hit his features, how his long eyelashes barely brushed skin when his eyes were closed, the way his mouth pressed against the glass, how his Adam's apple moved up... and down... his thick neck as he gulped the amber liquid.

She was completely mesmerized and her feet barely tried to shuffle down the hallway. They stopped completely when he turned towards her to walk to his room. Blair was engulfed in a wave of his cologne as he approached her, and for a moment his eyes were on her, and she felt her senses slipping.

"Nice headband, Waldorf."

He said her name! Sort of... and, he liked her headband? And with that he brushed passed her. Blair's skin was hot and she knew... she knew... the heat radiated from between her legs. She instinctively pressed her thighs together, once again wondering what all those girls were experiencing with him.

"B?" Serena called from around the corner.

Blair rubbed her temple, feigning discomfort, and shuffled the rest of the way into the kitchen, "Sorry, just feeling a bit of a headache coming on."

"Here," her friend pressed a glass of water into her hand, "I'll get you something to take for it."

Crawling up into one of the bar stools, Blair sipped the cool drink, feeling the heat drain from her face, and wiggling her hips a little, creating that good feeling. Of course she knew the birds and the bees, she knew what hormones were, and masturbating, and orgasm. But what she did not know was... what Chuck was doing to all these women. The cries and the screaming and the pleasure. Those are things they do not tell you- why does it happen? How does it happen? She had given herself little bits of pleasure before, but... she wanted to scream from it.

* * *

><p>It was a week later that fate happened.<p>

"S!" Blair was half running down the stairs in her home as she grasped her cell phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm out with Mom. She's debating several new pieces of art."

Blair could hear the false joy in her friend's voice, "No! I left my dress in your room, and Mom will be home from Paris soon- if I don't have that dress, I'm dead!"

"I'll let Vanya know to let you up, it's okay."

"Oh, thank you, S! I owe you!" She felt a flood of relief.

"Yes, yes you do. Next round of Dean & Deluca hot chocolates are on you!" The blonde laughed and the girls hung up their phones.

Entering the building, Vanya told her no one was home at the moment, so she would not be disturbing anyone. As Blair walked towards Serena's room, curiosity niggled in the back of her mind. After quickly retrieving her dress, she snuck into Chuck's room. Her heart pounded in her chest, nervous and excited. His room was done in dark, rich colors, and she could smell the scent of his cologne. This made her even more excited, and she sipped into his walk-in closet. She lifted the sleeve of one of his shirts, pressing it to her cheek. It was clean laundry, but she tried to imagine what his shirt might smell like at the end of the day, after cologne mingled with scotch and a little sweat. Burying her face in the fabric, she imagined the strength of his arms around her, the feel of the little white buttons popping open, the sight of the shirt rolling back off his broad shoulders. Blood was _throbbing_ between her legs at the thought of it.

And then she heard a noise. Not _a_ noise- noises! Suddenly, she heard Chuck tumbling onto his bed with a new conquest. Blair held her breath, counting her lucky stars she had not turned on any lights in his room. Serena was right- they were quite the noisemakers and she had no hesitation about scooting closer to the closet door. She had left it open a few inches, nudging it open a little more to peek out at them.

Chuck was ravishing the girl- he seemed to be all over her at once, touching, kissing, rubbing. Oddly, Blair noticed he was not keen on getting undressed- a few shirt buttons undone, and she was sure she turned red when he opened his trousers. Though, she was thankful she was not privy to seeing too much, for he was quick to... enjoy his partner's company, skillfully slipping on a condom rapidly before he sank into the depths of his newest conquest. Part of her brain knew what she was doing was wrong- she should not be here, should not be seeing this. Yet, she was trapped and the throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. Leaning against the wall, Blair slipped her hand under her skirt.

Her eyes were hot as she tried to study them, the way he was moving, kissing, touching her, and how the girl was responding to it. Her fingers felt good as she rubbed herself through her underwear; the heat was incredible and the sensation made her feel tingly. Before long, Chuck was making the girl scream with pleasure. Blair rubbed herself a little harder at this, desperate with envy. Her legs trembled a little, but it was hardly enough. She watched as Chuck came, he was as beautiful as she imagined as he spent himself. She gasped a little, wanting to cry with disappointment at her body's unwillingness to take her to such heights. They were done, and now so was she.

Shrinking back deep into the shadows, Blair listened, waiting for them to get up. She heard movement, and the girl going to take a shower. Sighing a little with relief, she knew it would be just a few more moments before she could make her escape. She heard the sink running and the girl squeal as she entered the shower.

Time to run for it. Peaking her head out, she saw that the room was clear. Blair had put barely a foot out of the closet when Chuck rounded the corner. His face was as cold as his form, and without even needing to touch her, he backed her into the closet. She gasped, nearly stumbling over her feet as she reeled backwards. Standing in the doorway, he blocked her exit, and with a casual turn of his hand, turned on the wardrobe lighting to a soft, low light.

Curled up, cornered against the wall and his rows of suits, Blair wanted to die, or be invisible, anything to escape the furious brown eyes that were staring directly at her. She trembled as she stood, petrified by her horror, unable to imagine what might happen now.

"I thought something felt off... and that I had heard something. Did you enjoy yourself, Blair?"

Her cheeks were burning and her whole body trembled with fear, "I'm sorry, I just..." He was bearing down on her, and she felt like her brain was shutting off.

"Did you at least get off on it?" He had her completely cornered now, and it was all she could do not to burst out in tears. His power rolled off of him- his scent, his presence, all overwhelming her. In her fear and frustration, she cracked.

"No!" she half cried, "I don't think I know how!"

"You don't..." Chuck paused and tilted his head, intrigued, "That's unacceptable."

"I want to scream like that..." Blair whispered, her eyes vacantly staring at a point of air past his shoulder- anything to not look at him.

One corner of Chuck's mouth upturned at her confession. He leaned his head down to hers, his mouth pressed against her ear, "Here..."

Blair swayed under him, as his hand slipped under her skirt.

"It's all about the touch," he purred in her ear. His finger dragged her underwear aside to rub against her wet, heated flesh. Blair's hips bucked against his hand with delight. Her fingers released the dress she had been clutching the entire time, her hands now raising to his shoulders, curling the fabric between her fists. Her legs parted more for him.

"Now, pay attention, Blair," He waited for her to nod against his chest as she clung to him, "This..." his thumb pressed roughly against the cleft of her sex, "is your clit, feel how much pleasure it gives you?"

Her mind swam as his thumb stroked her, her hips jolting against his hand uncontrollably. Blair eventually muttered some noise in the affirmative, her voice completely failing her.

"And this..." Chuck slid a finger inside her, listening to her gasp, her back arching, as he curled his finger inwards, pressing forward hard as he reached deep inside her. The pad of his thick finger began rubbing left, right... up... down... and then, in delicious little circles, which seemed to be her favorite, "is your g-spot," he chuckled a little, "very clearly _not_ a myth."

By now Blair was hanging from him as she rode his hand. There were stars in her eyes as her head lolled back and she stared, unseeing, at the ceiling, her breath burning in her lungs. Just another moment, just another inch. It seemed as if he knew- knew what she needed, what it would take. "Let go, Blair. Come... come and scream for me."

The entire moment, every sensation felt like it was forced into this tiny point, burning low in her stomach. Him, her, his scent, his fingers, her hands on his shoulders, the deep tone of his voice, _scream_. And then it exploded. Her whole body shook against him, her hips bucking against his hand uncontrollably as her muscles clamped hard around the finger he had buried inside her. She could feel him smile against her hair as she screamed... screamed his name, over and over again, the sound tearing from her throat, slowly dying down to a quiet whimper as she sighed.

It would be the moment that would haunt her for the rest of her life, but for now, Blair Waldorf felt nothing but bliss.

She whimpered in protest when he pulled away from her. Swaying a moment, she had to look away from him when he stuck his finger in his mouth, "Sweet," he murmured.

The bliss was quickly receding to be replaced with shame and horror. Grabbing her dress, Blair fled from Chuck... from him, his closet, his room.

He chuckled to himself as he watched her run. One girl down, just one more to discard before he could enjoy an afternoon with his best friend and a bag of premium weed.

* * *

><p>The remainder of Blair's holiday was spent trying to avoid going to Serena's penthouse. She had to go over once, just once, to say goodbye to Lily before returning to school in Switzerland.<p>

Chuck was there, and he eyed her for a few moments with mild interest, a devilish upturn to his mouth. He said nothing the entire time, only sat at the breakfast table as if he were a stylish new piece of art his stepmother had recently acquired. He was eating a croissant with his fingers and it was all Blair could do to pry her eyes away from him as he sucked the layers of flaky pastry from his fingers. She tried to fight the color rising in her cheeks, but her underwear was a lost cause- soaked through in a minute at the sight of him.

He finished his breakfast just as she was beginning to depart. She thought she was safe, but… no. He made the briefest of pauses as he walked passed her, glancing down with his cat eyes as he purred, "What a _sweet_… headband," before he leisurely continued on back to his room. Blair pondered with slight horror if it were possible to become so incredibly aroused that it would run down your legs?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story has a special place in my heart. I was a true labor of love and I hope you can see that while you are reading. Please do consider reviewing as you read. It took a lot of amazing people to get this story off of my hard drive, so knowing you are enjoying it means a lot. xoxo -K<strong>

**Cover art made by a fan, who wishes to remain anonymous, but thank you! **


	2. Heat

.

Touch:

Heat

It was an early Sunday morning in July as Blair took a long walk through Central Park, stretching her legs. Flying never agreed with her, but she had slept well and a walk would help shake the tension and jet leg from her body. It felt odd to be back in New York; she had avoided coming here on holidays, initially out of shame and embarrassment from that day with Chuck, but then out of a desire to simply travel and see the world. However, when it came time to think of college, nothing could tarnish the dream she and Serena had of attending Columbia together. The tall bubbly blonde was waiting when her plane landed last night, hugging her, pure happiness emanating from her as she insisted Blair come to family brunch the next morning.

So Blair walked, soaking in the feel of her city for a time before snagging a taxi to the Bass's. Her holidays away from school, and away from New York, were spent desperately working off the patina of sheltered innocence her life had provided in her first fifteen years. At Serena's side, she learned to flirt and tease well enough, and created enough of a reputation to keep the rumor mill satisfied. She had been seen with this blue blood, and that one rich boy, an English lord... it was a perfectly well rounded list, and she had gained almost as much as she could have hoped for from it. Almost.

* * *

><p>Chuck grumpily rolled over in his bed. The sounds of his family gathering for brunch had awoken him and he huffed as he blearily looked at his clock. Time to get up and make himself presentable. When dressed to his standard of perfection, with one last adjustment to his cravat, he lackadaisically walked to the table where everyone else was already seated. Eric was at summer camp, but there sat Bart and Lily, Serena, and... there was a slight hesitation in his step when next to his usual seat sat a stunningly matured Blair Waldorf. Though she was seated, sadly impairing his ability to admire her figure, he could see that her shyness and innocence had dropped away from the way she held herself and the way her eyes glimmered as she briefly glanced at him, the tiniest smile on her lips.<p>

Lily was finishing a story and the small company all laughed lightly at the tale as Chuck took his seat, "Charles! Look who has joined us this morning; do you remember Blair Waldorf? It has been a few years, though how she could stay away from New York for so long, I will never know!" The matriarch chattered.

His mouth curled into a smirk as he recalled the last few times he had seen Blair, "Of course, I remember Blair. It has been too long," he offered silkily, his eyes dropping a moment to watch the swell of her breasts in the pretty little blue dress she was wearing, "We hope you have no intentions of leaving again any time soon?"

Her eyes locked with his, her full mouth red and inviting, the little corners upturned slightly as she watched him speak, "I have no plans of leaving any time soon," a small pause, something unspoken drifted between them, and then shifted. "But here, it is brunch and your plate is empty," she lifted a tray from the table and offered it to him. Her eyes were lowered, she had leaned into him and it was difficult not to stare openly at the rise and fall of her ripe pale breasts from his improved viewpoint. Then here eyes lifted to him, her long eyelashes fluttering quite coquettishly a moment as she spoke, her voice warm and soft, "You should try the croissants, they are quite... sweet."

His heart flipped in his chest and Chuck swore he had never experienced such an incredibly fast and severe hard on in his life. The minx was flirting with him and were his family not at the table, he would have already shoved her to the ground and stripped her naked. He took a croissant and set it on the plate. She sat the tray down, as conversation quietly buzzed around them and he watched her.

She tore a piece from her pastry, smiling at him, "I like them best with some honey," she said, her finger catching a drop of honey running down the freshly torn layers of soft white. Ever so daintily, she stole the sticky sweet fluid from the pad of her finger, pressing it to her mouth. His blood was humming in his veins, the memory of her little body shaking against him as she cried his name thoroughly absorbed him.

"...Hamptons. What do you think Charles? You must help me persuade her!" Lily shattered his deep reverie.

"The Hamptons?" He turned fully towards Blair, "Your first summer home in years, and you aren't going to go to the Hamptons?"

"After the divorce, my father acquired a vineyard in the South of France, and mother will probably be in Paris most, if not all of the summer. I would not want to impose on anyone after all this time away just so I might spend time in the country; I have other places I can go." Blair looked at her plate as she spoke softly, her hands hidden in her lap. Gazing at her, Chuck could not fully decide if her shyness was genuine or a manipulation?

Serena pouted and Lily insisted Blair stay with them. He mentally sighed, knowing he had to play along in encouraging her, or else he would hear it from Bart and Lily that he had been rude to a family friend- and part of him liked the idea of having her under the same roof with him. He could finish what he started all those years ago, it would be delicious. "Please, Blair, it has been too long. You must join us."

She turned her head to look up at him, her soft curls pushing back over her shoulder to expose the line of her neck. He swallowed at the tempting sight of her creamy white neck, and he saw her warm brown eyes searching his, "I won't spoil your fun?"

"I'm quite sure you will only add to our enjoyment. The more the merrier?" He resisted the temptation to place his hand on her leg. Instead he tore his croissant apart, imaging it were her dress coming to pieces in his hands and the warm pastry he was pressing to his mouth, was actually her heated skin. Chuck noticed Bart eying Blair with a gleam in his eyes and he felt his skin ripple and grow cold.

"And you will join us for the dance at the Club? With your long absence, there will be many people eager to become reacquainted with you. You must come, Charles will escort you." The ice blue eyes that had been honed on Blair now snapped over to his son.

Chuck was drinking his glass of orange juice in attempt to wash down the croissant that had lodged in his throat at Bart's attention. He relished the acidic burn; it created the pain his father's stare emotionally stirred in him. With a deep swallow, he cleared his throat, "Of course, I would be delighted to escort Blair."

The country club dance at the end of summer was five weeks away. He intended to be well done with her by then- and to be stuck with one girl the entire night, unable to leave? He had really hoped to find a way out of the event, and now he was trapped there the entire evening. What a waste.

Serena and Blair were soon excused- they had appointments at the Fekkai salon in Bendel's before a full day of shopping. Chuck gladly watched them go- because then his father could leave the subject of Blair alone, and because he could watch Blair move. He had little interest in the croissant he slowly ate more of, all of his appetite centered on devouring the sight of Blair's figure; slim but not willowy, curvy but not too full. The sight of her legs made him picture them wrapped around him as he fucked her, grabbing that pert ass, tempting him from across the room as her hips swayed.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Chuck had taken a break from the office- his summer 'internship' at Bass Industries, to breathe and take a walk in Central Park. His father wore on him. Though Chuck had 'calmed down' compared to his teenage years, the fact that he refused to date and still enjoyed being very much a playboy irked his father. He was doing well at Columbia, he had a good head for business, but that Chuck was still perceived by society, and Bart, as wild and dangerous was unacceptable. But he could not do it; he could not cave to everything his father wanted of him, he could not afford becoming boring and soft. Chuck would rather die than become another tycoon with a plastic wife and a plastic smile. Plus, he had only just turned twenty. He planned on enjoying himself for quite a few more years before being chained to whomever Bart deemed an appropriate wife to offer up to New York society.<p>

He sighed a little, enjoying the feel of the warm air in his lungs, and rubbed the mid day exhaustion from his eyes. He strolled leisurely down the steps of the Terrace Arcade, his eyes drinking in the rich color of the tiles. Tourist and natives alike milled around the space and in front of the fountain that rose before him. He gazed up at the Angel of the Waters as he walked towards it, his hands deep in his pockets. He pulled his shoulders back, stretching, as he tilted his head left… then right… his eyes wandering down the angel, the sunlight twinkling and flashing on the water beneath her, and then. Then, Chuck stopped moving. His head was still tilted slightly, and mentally he groaned, even though he was instantly aroused. Blair Waldorf was perched on the edge of the fountain. She was reclined, ever so slightly, her eyes closed, her head leaning back completely to accommodate the cool glass of iced lemonade she was pressing to her neck. A droplet of water slipped from the cup and rolled over her clavicle, over the smooth plane of skin, before it dipped into the valley between her breasts. Chuck quietly cursed her for being a perfect temptress, her action so seemingly innocent in the heat, yet creating an absolutely astounding hard on in his trousers. Inhaling deeply, he approached her, his deep voice confident in spite of his discomfort, "Fancy meeting you here."

He enjoyed watching her wide brown eyes flutter open and the way a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she assessed him, "In this heat, and at this hour, I would think you would be hidden away in the confines of Bass Industries?"

"I could say the same of you. Not in your penthouse, or Bergdorf's?" he replied as she stood , watching the pale pink dress drop to hit mid thigh, and picked up her little white tote bag.

"I'm walking to meet a friend for a late lunch at the Plaza and I made time to feed the ducks on my way. You may join me if you like?" Blair began to slowly walk towards the duck pond.

Anything for a good lay, right? "I am in no hurry to return to my tower." Chuck offered his arm to her.

Blair looked at his proffered arm a moment, hesitating as she pursed her lips. She was not keen to touch him so casually; then again, she had not expected him to willingly play at being a gentleman. Warily, she slipped her arm in his, holding her breath as her body tightened and her skin hummed, wanting to learn what it would feel like to touch him. He was solid and strong and her body longed to be closer to him. She wanted to cry when inhaling she discovered he still wore the same cologne he had all those years ago. She let a few moments pass in silence as they walked together, letting her nerves calm before daring to speak, "You never answered my question, though I answered yours."

"Some days I need to escape the office. It can be intense," he paused picturing his father's cold stare, "It is hardly a typical internship."

"You are learning a company that will one day be yours. I do not envy the amount of pressure on you," Blair said with full honesty.

Chuck let out a short laugh, "Thank you."

Blair looked up at him, curiosity furrowed in her brow.

"Everyone supposedly envies me, it's refreshing to hear at least one person does not."

They arrived at the pond and Blair fished the little loaf of bread from her tote. Taking a seat on a bench, she tore the loaf in half and handed Chuck his share. At first, he paused to watch her lean down and begin feeding the ducks. She smiled and he felt a little torn; she was simply beautiful and sweet as he looked at her, but he also enjoyed the view he was afforded, the tops of her full white breasts exposed to him as she bent forward. They were natural, and he could tell from their size how perfectly they would fill his hands with their softness. In his frustration, he turned his attention to the bread, as ducks waited at his feet, glaring up at him. Pulling the loaf apart, he could not help but to also smile as he fed them.

When their supply was exhausted, Chuck insisted on walking Blair to the Plaza. He had realized that though she was his little sister's best friend and that he had 'watched' her grow up, he had never really known Blair. Since she had been away for so long, he knew her even less, and at least she appeared to be more interesting than most society girls. She would perhaps make the month in the Hamptons entertaining? In front of the Plaza, she was quick to leave him.

"Thank you for the walk, Chuck," She pulled her arm out of his, "I'll see you this weekend!"

Quite rapidly she leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. It stunned him, and he felt like he were watching her hop up the steps and wave to him as she passed through the Plaza doors, from outside of his body. As he returned to Bass Industries, Chuck came to the conclusion that Blair Waldorf, age eighteen, was a complete enigma.

Later that afternoon, as the day began to wind down, Chuck was called to Bart's office. "I see you spent your lunch break feeding the homeless." Bart's voice had a touch of humor as he addressed his son.

For his part, Chuck was mildly confused and a bit annoyed with his father's comment. Bart turned his computer screen about so Chuck could see the image being commented on. One of the society blogs had posted a photo of him and Blair feeding the ducks in the park not a few hours ago. Chuck was now thoroughly annoyed, imagining the gossip that was swirling around the city, and his expression clearly showed it.

"You are not to screw this up, Charles." The twinkle that had been in his father's eyes before, quickly receded, "I like this one, do you understand? She would not even be here if it were not for Serena and their dream to go to Columbia together. She's smart -she should be at Harvard or Oxford. And for whatever mysterious reason, she deigns to spend time flirting with you."

"What if she's just playing with me? Perhaps she's just looking for some summer fun?" What if I'm just looking for some summer fun? He meant.

"You're the playboy. Do what you have to in order to secure her attentions. Your generation is a completely different breed, but I don't want to see her at an event this year escorted by anyone except you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." Chuck had to fight to not sigh audibly.

"I also read your proposal on that building in Red Hook," Bart continued, "It's good. But I need the board's support, and I can't get that with images of you cavorting around town with that smug grin on your face," he now pointed to the computer screen, "But this? More of this- and her intelligence and breeding, could have you overseeing the creation of 'The Charles'."

Chuck maintained his cool demeanor, but his hand flexed, anxious for the work- anxious to create his vision, to show the world what Chuck Bass could do. "I see," he gave a thoughtful pause, "Is that all?"

Bart Bass nodded in dismissal. Suddenly getting between Blair Waldorf's legs just became a lot more work; flirtation and finesse would be required and he would have to be very very careful.


	3. Bite

.

Touch:

Bite

On Friday, they departed for the Hamptons. Well, not 'they' collectively. The girls left in the morning, while Bart and Chuck worked half the day in the office. And in the limo ride to the Hamptons. It felt like Bart was not going to let Chuck relax one minute before they stepped into the country house. Not a minute to think about his friends, the clubs, the women… Blair. He was intensely curious about her, but he had an entire month to explore his curiosity… fully. Bart's declaration just meant he had to be careful, and restrain himself more than usual. From what he had heard about Blair, she had plenty of experience; she would know the game they were playing.

Chuck was quick to exit the limo when it came to a stop in front of the house. He breathed in the fresh air, glad to be free from his father's grasp- more or less, for the next month. Lazily, he climbed the staircase to the second floor, which was occupied by the "children". Girls on one side, boys on the other, just as it had always been when they were younger. A carafe of his favorite scotch was waiting for him in his room; it was late afternoon, and quite overdue. Tumbler in hand, he pushed the doors open to his balcony and strolled outside. Leaning over the balustrade, he took in the view of the gardens beyond and the pool below. There was giggling, and his eyes dropped to see Serena… and Blair, preparing for a swim. Serena, the perpetual siren, was clad in a dangerous black two-piece that would have Bart scowling if she were anywhere but the privacy of their own pool. Blair however… Blair made him rub his jaw as he watched her. She also wore a two-piece, a pretty little string bikini, its ties making his fingers tingle at the idea of yanking them apart. It was a light violet color that made her white skin glow and her brunette hair look a glossy shade deeper in the sunlight. She looked undeniably sexy, but again, there was this touch of innocence with the way it was cut and its perfect shade of purple.

Serena slowly lowered herself into the water, but Blair, she had to dive. Chuck swallowed a mouthful of his scotch, the smoky flavor rolling down his throat as he waited for Blair to surface. She swam to Serena who basked at the shallower end of the pool, sunning herself. When Blair stood tall in the water, he swiftly exhaled, surprised and appreciative in his study. The light violet color, now saturated with water, had faded, the thin material clinging to Blair's pale skin and from this distance it seemed to have ceased existing all together. Chuck loosened the tie around his neck, suddenly becoming very aware of being not at all properly dressed for the Hamptons and in dire need of… freshening up.

After a long shower and careful consideration of his wardrobe, he returned to his balcony to gaze down on the girls again. Stretched out pool side, they were soaking in their first rays of summer sun. He was contemplating Blair's breasts when she sat up, untying the top portion of her bikini before turning to lie on her stomach. Chuck stood for several minutes staring at the exposed canvas of her back- from shoulder all the way down to her round hips. He imagined how his hands would wrap around her waist, to press her down upon him and… Chuck suddenly grew frustrated with himself. This torture was unnecessary! Turning to his phone, he called his friends to make plans for the evening.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, Blair casually entered the library in search of something to read. She patently ignored Chuck's tall presence leaning over a table covered in papers, at least until her perusal of the bookcases brought her close to him. Pulling a book down from the shelf, she greeted him, "Hello, Chuck."<p>

"Good afternoon, Blair." He flashed a small smile; however, he did not turn to look at her, but instead shifted some papers on the table, pulling up some large blueprints.

"May I ask what has you so enthralled that you stay in the library of a country house, in the Hamptons, on such a lovely summer day?" Blair came to stand next to him, peeking down at the papers.

"Work, as odd as it sounds. I developed a project for Bass Industries, and I just received the blueprints today. I'm keen on studying them."

There were two large sets of sheets- the blueprints of the building and Chuck's matching proposal for the final product for each floor. Blair reached out and pulled the proposal plans a little closer to her, leaning down to look at them, "You did _all_ of this?"

"I have a team, of course, but the ideas and many of the details- they are mine." His head leaned near hers as he wrote a note on the page they were examining.

"I like this floor," Blair tapped the page. The floor consisted of four large suites, and she saw each suite was named after people she knew: _The van der Woodsen_, _The Rhodes_, _The Archibald_, and _The Baizen_, "Who knew you were so sweet?"

"Sweet?" Chuck balked at this, "I named the hotel _The Charles_. I would hardly call that sweet."

He shifted the papers again so they were now looking at the top floor. Blair greedily studied the details of the opulent penthouse suite. "It's beautiful," she remarked after several minutes of analysis.

"It's the heart of the building- the jewel in the crown," he smiled at his hard work, "I just hope the board will support it."

"They will," she looked up at him, her eyes warm, but insistent, "they will have no choice but to see your passion."

He looked at her a moment, an odd, disconcerting feeling in his chest. So he changed the subject, straightening his back so he towered over her.

"What have you settled on reading?" Chuck glanced down at the book in her hand.

"Re-reading," she corrected, as she stood to mirror him, "Possession."

"A rather common subject," he replied.

"Yet, all too rare," Blair countered, "Possession of an item- a building," she gestured at his blueprints, "a material thing, yes. But for your heart to burn from such passion for another that they possess you?"

She paused, asking him the question, her eyes locked with his, the sound and feel of his heartbeats pounding in his chest his only response. It was magnetic, the way that his body seemed to pull towards hers. His eyes dropped down, focusing on her perfect mouth as he grew closer, his head tilting, leaning down to hers.

"All too rare," she murmured, before pulling away from him and moving towards the door, "Good afternoon, Chuck."

* * *

><p>The next day, Bart happened upon Blair curled up in a window seat reading. He paused to talk with her, "Hello, Blair."<p>

"Hello, Mr. Bass," she offered him a pretty smile.

"Are you enjoying your visit so far?" He considered the girl, glad to have her isolated.

"I am, thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home."

"Come, you and Serena are as good as sisters- you are family to us. What are you reading?" Bart brushed past his suggestion at her being family. Yes, if she were one day family, he knew what an asset she would be.

"Possession, by A.S. Byatt. It is considered one of the hundred great contemporary novels. It is my second time reading it," Blair admitted with a slightly guilty smile at her indulgence, "A meeting of the minds creating a passion that flames and forever burns you, hidden underneath a perfect picture of duty. Knowing what happens, I'm curious to watch how exactly it unfolds in my second reading."

"Such passion and intelligence, it is no surprise Serena never could let you go even when you were studying on the other side of the world," Bart flattered, "It says much about you that you would stoop to attend Columbia, all for a dream, and the love of a friend."

"But did you not say so yourself," Blair countered, "Serena is not a friend. She is my sister."

"Even when the halls of Oxford or Harvard called your name?"

"Even then. I want to be home- with those who are my real family, after so many years away." Blair watched as Bart reclined against the wall of the window seat.

"And is Chuck family?" he boldly inquired.

"Chuck?" Blair tried to control the flush that instantly spread into her cheeks, "Growing up, Chuck was… the older brother. Too cool to be around us girls."

"Yet, so in need of your positive influence. Even now I'm afraid," Bart shook his head ever so slightly in disapproval.

"His opportunity is different than yours," Blair politely defended, "You were able to make yourself- he has the pressure of inheriting greatness. Neither path is easy, but he is still young. After all, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."

Bart smiled at this, "Twelfth Night."

"Not all things are as they appear, Mr. Bass," and for a moment, Blair reflected on her own change from the curious little girl in the closet, as well as Chuck's- how he had been in the park, and in the library, "I believe he must have a great deal to give," she thought of his intensity that day when she was fifteen… yes, he certainly had a lot he could give.

Bart studied the thoughtful look on her face, the slight haze of desire that clouded her eyes as she thought about his son. He held back a chuckle, "Well, I suppose he is a Bass?"

* * *

><p>Chuck had spent that day out- and the night before, visiting with the friends he usually only saw on occasion in the city. He returned home in time for the nice family dinner Lily had planned now that everyone had settled into the house. He casually strolled into the dining room, the last to arrive, as always. He was surprised to see Nate had joined them while he avoided his father's annoyed gaze. The only open seat at the table was to his father's left and next to… Blair. Small diamonds twinkled in her ears and at her throat, sparkling in the light the way the light was sparkling in her eyes as she met his stare. Her white dress was demur, but taking his seat next to her, he could see the blush of the top of her cleavage. He quickly turned his attention to conversing with Nate.<p>

But every so often his gaze would wander, to watch her take a long cool drink of water, or observe her laughing at something Lily had said. And when he was not looking at Blair, his mind was pondering the things he wanted to do to her. He imagined slipping his hand up her skirt, right here at the table, and seeing if she could maintain her sociable demeanor with his hand between her thighs.

It was as if Blair were reading his thoughts. Her meal finished, her right hand dropped from the table and rather than her own lap, came to rest comfortably on Chuck's thigh. Surprised, his utensils clattered against his plate a moment and he refused to look at her, instead focusing on the asparagus and chicken he had not yet eaten. He listened to her play coy, as she asked what he and Nate had planned for the evening.

Nate was an eager lap dog with his reply, "Out to the clubs! With his name and," Nate preened a moment, "My good looks, we always get into not just the best clubs, but the VIP sections as well."

Blair smiled as she listened to Nate, her fingers drifting up and inward as she spoke, "Serena and I haven't been out to the clubs, yet."

"Then you both must join us tonight, I insist. Don't you agree, Chuck?" Nate twittered, smiling at Blair, then at Serena.

Chuck caught Bart's stare, his father's orders omnipresent as Blair's fingertips caressed lazy little circles into his linen trousers under the table. Mentally, he gathered himself, trying to focus his attention on the conversation, and not Blair's hand creeping higher, "Nathaniel, you speak as though taking the girls with us had not been the plan all along?"

Serena bubbled with excitement and Blair, seemingly contented with her torment of him, began to withdraw her hand from his leg. But he dropped his hand under the table and stopped her. He turned her hand, palm facing up, and idly stroked the soft skin of her palm up to the tips of her fingers. He pretended to listen to Lily, watching Blair for any flicker of desire crossing her face. She was good, and even seemed able to genuinely listen to the conversation and participate in it, as she asked Lily about the upcoming garden party.

His fingers stroked outward, reaching her fingertips again, when she reached up and snatched his index finger. Teasing him in return, her fingers mimicked what she could do to a certain other part of his body- other said part that was straining uncomfortably in his trousers at the moment. He was still watching her from the corner of his eye, as she caressed his finger, when her tongue peeked out, slowly wetting her lips. The slightest groan escaped his throat and he had to cover it with a cough.

After a few more minutes of appeasing Lily, Serena begged that she and Blair be excused to change for the clubs. The warmth of Blair's hand left him at last and he watched her go, stripping her bare with his eyes.

* * *

><p>The presence of both Nate and Serena helped reinforce Bart's order to 'not mess this up' as Blair came downstairs with her tall blonde friend. Purple again… had she ever known that it was his favorite color? Strapless, drop waist, so it clung to her curves, with a little fluted skirt. It was not dangerous, but she could still play and get into just enough trouble as it was made of… perhaps jersey? Much too easy to push and pull as one would please.<p>

They all played nice in the car and at the club the girls headed straight to the dance floor, Nate happily in tow. Requisite glass of scotch in hand, Chuck went off to the VIP balcony to watch the packed bodies writhe against one another below. He savored the time to consider what had passed at the table. She wanted to play, but Bart… Bart may just have to get over it? Finding a comfortable sofa tucked in a secluded alcove, Chuck stewed in his frustrated state: desire versus even more of his father's disappointment- as though Blair could _make_ The Charles happen? Emptying his drink, he set it aside and leaned his head back, closing his eyes a moment and allowing the music to pulse through him.

Desire then presented itself to him. Or more correctly, desire dropped into his lap. That little purple skirt fanned out over his knees as Blair straddled his lap and Chuck came face to face with the very pair of delectable breasts he had wanted to feel since brunch in the city. She smiled at him when his eyes raised to her face, then pouted a little as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, "Aren't you having fun, Chuck? Why are you all alone?"

"I'm not alone now, am I?"

Her hips settled against his, "But are you having fun?"

"I could be…" he purred, leaning in to kiss the juncture of her neck and collarbone, "if you would let me…"

"Do you really want to play with me, Chuck?" It was breathy, caused by his mouth on her skin, "You used to see right through me…"

"You used to be a little girl." His hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her hips even more against him. The heat he felt from her made him burn with desire.

"And now?" Her voice broke as she asked, his mouth on her neck, sucking, his teeth biting at the tender skin, seeming a punishment for asking such an impertinent question- did she not already know?

"Now, I can only think how much I want to savor you." Chuck turned them and pushed her to lie on the sofa. He greedily pulled the top of her dress down, at last taking her full white breasts, one in each hand, his head dropping down to taste her, to tease and lick and make her cry with pleasure. Her hands were in his hair, her legs encircling his waist as her back arched in delight. He pushed her, wanted to see the boundaries of her desire, pinching, twisting, biting, licking her soft white breasts until she shook and screamed his name.

That broke his mood, however.

_I want to scream like that_.

He hastily stood from the sofa, leaving Blair dazed in her aroused state, unsure of what was happening. He remembered her trembling against his body, screaming his name all those years ago. It was a jolt he had never experienced before. Encounters were never repeated, and while that girl and this woman were different creatures entirely, it was a shock he had not been prepared for in his frustration. He had played with her once, all those years ago- had that not been enough? Why was he now chasing after the little girl hiding in his closet? The girl…

Suddenly he had so much more to think about, Blair had a whole new context. This was not just some girl, but Blair… his sister's best friend, someone who had been a part of his childhood. Afternoons in the park, summers in the Hamptons, fetching Serena from the Waldorf penthouse. All of these memories came back to him and now Chuck was not sure what he was doing anymore.

Hastily leaving the club, he returned home to his bottle of scotch, his only thought being perhaps Bart was right? Be careful with her and just play nice.


	4. Grab

.

Touch:

Grab

He woke the next morning dreaming of white, of throbbing, of soft tender flesh, a flash of intelligent brown eyes. He shot up in bed, clutching his aching head. Groaning to himself, Chuck curled up again in the sheets- this was not how summer in the Hamptons was suppose to be. After another half an hour or so, when the light in his room grew oppressively bright, Chuck finally pulled himself from his bed. Pulling on silk pajama bottoms- it was too warm to bother with the shirt, he ambled downstairs in search of painkillers and a large glass of water.

Why he supposed this would be a simple undertaking, he reflected later, he was not too sure- perhaps, too hungover? When he rounded into the kitchen area, he slowed his pace substantially- careful not to stop entirely. Blair. Leaning against the breakfast bar. In tennis whites, drinking a long cool glass of water. He was as hard as steel instantly and mentally cursing his silk pajamas, with no where to hide. She was sun kissed from her match, and looked warm and inviting. He loved and hated the mandatory little white pleated skirt she was wearing, how she was leaning against the counter- it made her ass pop out in the most delectable way. His mind instantly jumped to coming up behind her and teaching her why you do not tempt Chuck Bass in short skirts under his own roof. She had her hair up in a ponytail as well, and that just made it worse; the image of taking her from behind, one hand stroking between her legs, the other pulling her head back with her conveniently gathered hair. As he watched her drink the last gulp of water, he caught sight of the bite mark he had given her last night, deciding he hated himself even more for it. To sample and not to take? He was teetering on the edge of a very dangerous precipice, and he was about to discover Blair Waldorf was going to push him over it.

She turned towards him, her eyes instantly lighting up- not the way they do from the pure happiness of seeing someone you care about, but like a kitten with a new toy. She smiled and walked straight for him, but did not pause to confront him about last night. Instead her hand lightly flitted over the bulge in his pajama bottoms, making him tremble ever so slightly with pleasure, as she purred, "Nice pajamas, Bass," before continuing upstairs.

If he were not twenty years old. If he were not one of New York's biggest playboys. If he were not Chuck Bass, he imagined he might have come right there from that encounter.

And like the harbinger of his demise, his father appeared, "Good morning, Chuck. Not _screwing_ anything up, are we?"

Chuck gritted his teeth, "No, father."

"And it will stay that way through the garden party this weekend? You know what my expectations are."

"Yes, father."

Satisfied, Bart left, and Chuck at last had his glass of water. His head was still pounding and he drank the ice cold water too fast, purposely inflicting the searing pain. How was he going to make it through the week? The pain subsided and with it came clarity. Time to crash at the Archibald house.

* * *

><p>It took a several days, but Nate, Carter, and Chuck were laid out on the patio of the Archibald house smoking when the conversation finally surfaced. Carter blew a puff of smoke into the air, "Did you see Serena and her friend in town the other day?"<p>

Nate nodded approvingly, "Yeah, Blair. She's certainly grown up, in the…" he drew word out, "best… way possible."

Chuck sat in his lounge chair, a dark look on his face, very clearly miffed with the subject of their discussion.

Carter glanced at Nate, who just shrugged his shoulders, so Carter asked, "What have you been up to- or, should I say, who have you been into?"

"Actually, have you?" Nate furrowed his brow in deep concentration, "I haven't seen you take anyone home since we got here."

Chuck sat and glowered and Carter looked surprised, "What? What is going on- are you ill?"

"Maybe in the head," Chuck grumbled in reply, "Work. I'm not playing because of work. And Blair."

Carter laughed and Nate looked confused. "What would Blair have to do with work?"

"Unless she is the work your doing?" Carter grinned at his insinuation.

"Try the opposite," Chuck took a long drag on the joint after having to confess this, "I'm suppose to use her to help me get approval from the board for my project. And Bart likes her, so I can't fuck her. I can't fuck her because I wouldn't be able to throw her away."

Carter laid back more, "You could see if she's open to… an arrangement?"

Chuck pondered this for a few moments, "Hmm… an… arrangement?" She had been awfully playful, and she was smart. He could play with her, and find out how much she wanted it? There must be something he could give her to make this work.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blair came home to a vase full of peonies. She grinned and pulled the attached note open.<p>

_See you tomorrow night for the party? _

_CB_

She had him just where she wanted him.

* * *

><p>Guests began to arrive for the garden party as Chuck fidgeted, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Serena appeared- alone, and grinned at him, "Don't look so nervous, Charles," she mimicked their mother, "Or she might think this is a date?"<p>

"Don't you have some shiny object to chase?" Chuck dripped.

"Feisty tonight. Blair is going to have fun with you!" Serena laughed and walked out to join the guests.

A few painfully long minutes later, Blair appeared and his conclusion was perfection. She walked this perfect line between ingenue and temptress. Her soft curls were pulled back from her face, exposing her neck, to lay against her back, and he was shocked by his disappointment at seeing that his bite mark had healed. Her dress was white with three-quarter sleeves to keep her warm as the sun continued to decline in the sky, but the back was cut low, and he knew it would be difficult to not run his fingers along her exposed skin all evening. The skirt was just the right length, not too short but not overly long, swinging an inch or two above her knees. He had to focus though; he had to. The board was here, and he needed to see if Blair was worth all of this frustration and trouble.

He discovered within the span of half an hour how right his father was. Blair charmed everyone and he just smiled and went along with it. It was disturbing how easy he could play nice standing at her side. She even knew which people to say the right things to and successfully piqued their interest in his project.

"Have you seen the blueprints for The Charles?" She would gush- not overdone, but with that perfect amount of excitement, "It's incredible. I can't believe the Chuck Bass I grew up with is building great hotels!"

She was touching him too, secret, little covert touches here and there, or even feigning the devoted girlfriend and 'fixing' his hair. The audience seemed to love it. Chuck… Chuck could not decide what he thought of it. He was relieved that it was easy to do, though he was still incredibly hot and bothered any time he had to turn his gaze on her. At one point, she had gone to freshen up, and when next he saw her, Carter had captured her attention. His blood instantly began to boil when he saw the way he was touching her arm and smiling at her. Carter knew everything, but was still throwing his hat in the ring? Approaching them with a fury, Carter just grinned at his friend, and Chuck pulled Blair away from the crowd for 'a walk.'

"You play the game very well." He mused as they walked together.

"Do I? I suppose. Then again, it's easy enough, even if it has never been one you bothered playing before." Her observation was precise.

"Do you play other games?" Chuck finally asked.

"Perhaps?" Blair replied, pulling away from him to walk to the edge of the garden, where it dropped away to a view of the ocean. He wanted to feel her pressed against him as he looked at her, and he knew it was time to push them. Standing behind her, he slipped his hands around her waist, then reaching up he cupped her breasts in his hands, softly kneading them as he purred in her ear, "I think there could be many games we could play together."

One hand dropped down to slipped under her dress and between her thighs, he breathed, "We could go hide in my closet, and see what nearly four years of growing up changed?"

Blair slipped from his grasp and turned to face him, smiling, "Oh, I think you see quite plainly what four years has changed, Chuck."

Her fingers ran along the edge of his trousers and Chuck was keen to work out his frustration at last. Leaning his head down, his mouth grew closer to hers, eager to finally kiss her. But again, she slipped away, turning her face from him.

"No kissing."

"No kissing?"

"I need to know."

Chuck's mind was fuzzy, her fingers growing closer to pleasing him, "Know what?"

"I need to know." Blair repeated, then slipped her hand down the front of his trousers. Her hand grasping him, pushing and pulling him was sublime, and he groaned, his hands coming up to unfasten his trousers. He leaned in again when he was free and began kissing down her neck. He found the spot he had marked her last time, and nipped the skin in retribution for healing, making her cry. She grasped him even harder and his hand was beneath her dress once more. He hesitated a moment when he discovered she wore no lingerie, but it was only for the briefest moment before his fingers were deep inside her. His mind was working furiously trying to decide how he would take her- against a tree, or should he just shove her to the ground?

When Carter oh so politely cleared his throat, "Bart was asking for you."

With a flash, they pulled apart at the disruption, and Chuck repaired his appearance. He grumbled, "Had to be you didn't it?"

"Well, I knew what I'd find. Would you rather have to had see Archibald's confused face? At least I stopped Ser-"

"Did you find them, Lily wanted to ask Blair about…" Serena squeaked when she saw Chuck fixing his trousers, "Blair! And… Chuck!"

"Come now, S, we're all adults." Blair purred as she stood in front of Chuck a moment, leaning up to kiss his neck, and her hand passing over the front of his trousers. She pulled away, grinning at him, before turning to Serena and leaving the boys behind, "Now what was it Lily was asking about?"

She pulled the sputtering blonde behind her, as Serena turned her head to stare in disbelief that her older brother had been about to ravish her best friend.

"How's that arrangement looking?" Carter smarmed.

"Fuck if I know. I need to get drunk, come on Carter, let's appease Bart so I can forget about this for a few hours." The boys began to walk back to the party. Tonight, all Chuck wanted to do was forget how badly he wanted to screw Blair Waldorf and all the trouble it would cause him if he did.


	5. Lick

.

Touch:

Lick

Chuck had tried to drown it all out, but putting distance between his hormones and his head had not helped anything, and drinking had only made him depressed. His sleep was restless- his blatant arousal mixed with these glimpses of Blair from the party, the library, the park. There was a mismatch there- between words and actions, an affectation- but which one? It was always surprising- and disconcerting, how well she knew him. It was always distracting him from what he would much rather be doing: her.

By early morning, it was useless to continue trying to sleep. Showered and dressed, he took a cup of coffee into the library and stared for awhile at his plans for The Charles. He was thinking of her again, his finger tracing the exposed skin of her back as she smiled and told the board how amazing she thought his plans were- she though… he was? The caffeine began to focus his thoughts- onto work, rather than Blair, and soon the hours were passing, the sun rising higher up over the horizon, as he scribbled notes and poured ideas onto the page.

When Bart entered the room, Chuck was too absorbed to notice, until his father cleared his throat. He looked up, slightly startled.

"I'm impressed," Bart said.

Chuck said nothing and waited for the inevitable other shoe to drop. The insult, the back-handed compliment…

"You did quite well last night, with Blair at your side. Everyone thought you both were very," Bart had to pause, the words he wanted to use had not ever apply to his son, "charming, and mature."

"Yes," Chuck spoke slowly, on very unfamiliar ground with his father, "Blair seems to have a lot of experience and is good at handling people."

Both men were uncomfortable, but Bart's pleasure held a knot of displeasure he could not push aside, "Please tell me you haven't fucked her yet?"

"I… What?" Chuck tried not to choke at his father's candor.

"Don't be coy… I saw you two disappear, and I know who you are, Charles."

If Chuck had ever been inclined to blush or feel embarrassment, now would have been one of the moments he would have shown it. But it was his father, and Chuck had always been his father's son- too cool for embarrassment or humiliation. It was detached, dismissive, and completely devoid of any tone or emotion, "No."

Bart let the information slide over him, his surprise and intrigue never showing on his face. It was not like Chuck to listen to him without major threat of penalties. This spoke of several things; his hope for The Charles but also, that something was effecting him where Blair was concerned. So a little glimmer sparkled in his eyes as he looked at his son, "Do try to be careful?" he warned, "I've seen enough. When you do give in, she's not the kind of girl you can just throw away and be done with. Not just because of who she is, either."

Picking up his papers, Bart strolled out of the library, leaving Chuck to feel further frustrated.

What had his father meant by that? When he gives in? And it had been made very clear he would not be allowed to just throw her away! The last line really bothered him though- not just because of who she is? What was that? Blair was… a flirt! And crafty- how she had played everyone perfectly at the party. Chuck just huffed at himself and went to the kitchen to refill his coffee.

He was glaring at a plate of croissants when Serena wandered into the kitchen. She eyed him as warily as he was eyeing the croissants.

"Good morning, sis."

Serena pulled a bottle of juice from the refrigerator, "Is it? It's hard to tell after last night…"

"Why, what happened last night?" Chuck wondered if he had missed something special after he left the party.

"My step-brother and my best friend almost happened last night. What was that? When had that whole thing happened?"

Chuck watched Serena try and keep her hysteria down. He really had not been thinking of it like that at all. "Well," he took a sip of his coffee, calm and collected, as though they were discussing a change in the stock market, "Blair's all hot and grown up now, and I'm… well, me. Trapped under the same roof with me all summer, what girl couldn't help herself?"

"I'm your sister! And she's like a sister to me- so it's gross!" Serena's face twisted in disgust.

"We're step-siblings, Serena. No DNA here- and Blair is certainly not related to either one of us, no matter how much you love her. For my part, I just loved it when she reached down and…"

Serena cut him off with a cry of horror and covered her ears before turning and fleeing the kitchen. She ran past Lily, who floated along on her happy cloud of oblivion. "Charles, were you upsetting your sister?"

He grinned, quite cat-like, "Just some friendly banter between siblings is all."

* * *

><p>Chuck slipped back up to his room, planning to prepare for a relaxing time at the beach with Nate and Carter soon. But a glance at the clock told him he had time to spare, so he strolled out onto his balcony, sipping his coffee. And there she was again, in the pool. Blair must have slipped by before he had left the library. His timing seemed to be impeccable, for he watched her pull herself up out of the pool. The water cascaded down her body and she was wearing that damned purple bikini again. Stepping over to her lounge chair, she patted her skin dry and shook out her hair. Then Chuck was suddenly holding his cup of coffee very very tightly. Laying her towel down, she reached back and untied the bottom knot of the upper half… and then… the top knot. That little bikini may have faded away when wet but now… now it was gone completely on top, long strings tied to the two little triangles, unceremoniously laying on the ground. Blair leaned down for her bottle of water, and he could see the fullness of her glorious naked breasts, causing him to image her above him and how they would feel in his hands. When she laid down and closed her eyes, Chuck was alarmed at feeling not one reaction… but two. She looked so peaceful and there was something inviting and comforting seeing her resting there.<p>

Mostly, however, he wanted to tear downstairs, strip the bottom of her bikini off and fuck her senseless.

Turning back to his room, there were so many images and words in his head. Bart, Serena, Blair, it was a cacophony, and he found himself stuffing his bag full of more items than he would need for just a beach outing.

* * *

><p>Nate saw the cloud over his friend's head again, "Can I help?"<p>

"Do you have a bed to spare?" Chuck hefted the bag in his hands.

"For you? Always." The blond boy smiled.

Nate, being the good person he was, let Chuck be for a few days- they did whatever he felt like or needed, and Nate did not ask questions. At least for the first several days. They were walking through town when Nate noticed Chuck decidedly glaring at a purple bikini in a shop window.

"Looking for a new swimsuit?" he laughed.

"No," Chuck grumbled.

"Then?" Nate pushed.

"Just reminds me of one I saw," _and one time when I saw only half of it_, he mentally added.

"On anyone in particular we know?" Nate was afraid to guess.

Chuck gave him a steely look, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps… a pretty little brunette staying at your house?" Someone had to say it.

"No," Chuck growled.

Nate shook his blond head, knowing Chuck was lying, "What is so different this time?"

At first, Chuck just grumbled and scowled at his best friend. Nate just glowered back, "Well?"

So Chuck finally paused and had to ask himself the question. All of the reasons were hazy enough- and to be honest he did not want to totally focus on the question. But he did have enough of an answer, "She's not a stranger, or a casual acquaintance."

"She's not just a friend of Serena's? They are _best_ friend? And we have childhood memories of her?" Nate smiled as he remembered little Serena recounting the tale of Chuck carrying Blair through Central Park when her shoe had broken. He half wondered if Serena's glee at his gallantry that day was a factor in his best friend's darker development.

"Aside from my father's motives, he had a valid point nonetheless. She's too… integrated, into my circles, to pass an evening with, or a brief fling."

"What about Carter's suggestion? This… arrangement?" Nate pondered.

"I never seem to get… that far with her, when we," Chuck cleared his throat, recalling the garden party, "converse."

Nate laughed at this, "Well, then I hope Blair finds an answer for you. I'll never understand why dating is off the table," he shook his shaggy blond head again, "And while watching your torment is rather enjoyable for the rest of us, I at least do empathize with your… suffering, a little."

Chuck gave his friend a dirty look, covering his inward shock at the word 'date',"At least I don't rub myself up on every single female when we go out to the clubs."

Ignoring the jab, Nate asked, "What club did Carter say we were going to tonight?"

* * *

><p>Within a few lazy hours, the sun had set. The adults were soaking in gin and sidecars in their opulent houses while their off-spring flowed in and out of the clubs, soaking up martinis and sweat saturated with the heavy bass, throbbing with sexuality as expensive little wisps of fabric clung to curves, the only delineation that this was dancing and not an act of public indecency.<p>

Chuck had managed to completely avoid Blair for a number of days now, but… not tonight. He saw her when he was leaning against the bar and his frustration was instantly renewed as she danced with his sister, her body rolling to the beat. His blood hummed with the memory of how she felt and grasping a fresh glass of scotch he stormed off to the VIP section, with it's large booths and tables draped with white linen.

He guessed she must have been watching him because within a few minutes, Blair was slipping into the back of the booth next to him, a little smile on her face. In an instant, her hand rested on his thigh and her voice was low, "We've missed you at the house."

"Well," Chuck took a sip of his drink to distract from her fingers caressing his leg, "I had things to attend to."

Blair chuckled a little, "Playing with Carter and Natie? Then again, bros before hoes, right?"

He turned to look at her, once again a bit thrown by her knowledge of things. However, he had chosen to be with his friends over… whatever this was, with her. Whatever… this is… "What do you want, Blair?"

One corner of her mouth curled wickedly at his question, "What does every girl want from Chuck Bass?"

"You're not every girl. You know that." He watched her face darken at his reply. His stomach rolled a little as he remembered what Nate had said… date. Chuck Bass did not _date_. But that is what one was suppose to do with the Blair Waldorf's of the world. Oh, the board at Bass Industries would love that. Chuck and Blair dating.

"Don't," Blair growled, "put me in a tower, Bass."

From across the club, Nate had detached himself from the mass of writhing bodies, waving to the dark pair as he began to walk towards the table. The little smirk reappeared on Blair's face, "Shall I show you?"

Chuck was silent as they watched Nate turn away from them for a moment in his procession to the table. His gaze distracted, Blair suddenly slipped under the table, completely cloaked by the sheet of linen that reached the floor. Nate finally approached the table as Blair's fingers pulled Chuck's trousers open, her little body pressed between his knees.

"Hey, wasn't Blair just here?" Nate furrowed his brow.

"Ladies room," Chuck covered.

The air was warm, her hand around him was even warmer, and… he clutched his glass of scotch, her mouth tasting the very tip of him was blissfully warm. Chuck was grateful for the loud music, it allowed him to at least moan when her tongue flicked against him. He was again grateful for the low light, allowing the few uncontrolled jerks of his body to go unnoticed when she buried him in her mouth. He dumbly nodded as Nate shouted over the music at him about… something? Everything was static, his attention fully centered on what was taking place underneath the table. After a few moments of delicious stroking with her hands and mouth, she was teasing him again, lapping her tongue against his head while sucking fiercely. He took a shaky drink from his glass so he might close his eyes, allowing them to roll back for a few satisfying moments. But by now, he was done with her teasing, one hand dropping from the table, grasping the crown of her head and forcing her down on him. When he released, she nipped him in retribution.

There was a pause. Chuck thought she was done. That Blair had made her point- she was not a pure little society princess.

But he was wrong.

She had just been displaying her skill before. Now she began to play in earnest. Mouth, tongue, hands all worked him, sucking, stroking, moving in perfect rhythm. Nate was still talking. Chuck could barely keep nodding, his hand gripping the tumbler of scotch so hard, he hazily wondered if he might break it before she was done with him. Another part of his mind erased the existence of every person in the room and pictured flipping the table so he might shove Blair back, lift her dress, and get her out of his system once and for all. That, however, was exactly the wrong thought to have at this moment- with her hot, tight, little mouth sucking him off.

She was not doing this- right here, right now?

After all she had been putting him through, she had to know. And she did… she knew exactly what she was doing as she deep throated him. Just as it pulled deep inside him, he hastily pushed the glass of scotch to his mouth- not drinking, the amber liquid lapping against his lips as he moaned. His eyes closed, everything else falling away as he came in Blair's mouth and she drank him in. When his tumbler rested on the table once more, he was dimly aware of Blair's hands zipping him up, as he flashed Nate a little smile and asked him a vague question, their conversation continuing on as if nothing significant had just passed.

But then Chuck saw Nate's eyes grow wide before he realized Blair had popped up from underneath the table.

Both men were now looking at her, as she patently ignored them, flipping her hair over her shoulder and opening her clutch. They watched dumbfounded as she snapped open her Chanel compact and patted some powder on her nose. Then studying her mouth a moment, she licked one corner, a finger wiping an invisible smudge, and reapplied her lipstick. Tucking her things away without a word, she flashed a coy little smile and slipped from the booth. She paused at Nate's side, "Night night, Natie. It was good seeing you."

And then. She kissed the pretty boy on the cheek and walked away.

Still dazed, Chuck watched her saunter off before he noticed Nate's antics. His friend cried in horror, "Ew, my face is too beautiful for this!"

Chuck grinned, laughing inwardly before offering the handkerchief in his pocket.

Nate grumbled, "No one should ever be _this_ close to their friends," as he fiercely scrubbed at the imagined substance now on his skin.

Chuck smiled. Genuinely smiled.

This disturbed Nate- he had never seen such a look on his friend's face before, "What… is that?"

The smile fell away, "What?"

Carter, quite happily drunk, plowed into Nate at this moment, "What'd I miss?"

Nate gave Chuck a look, who in return dared him to share.

Blue eyes sparkled, "Chuck likes Blair."

Carter roared with laughter, while Chuck gave Nate a long hard stare.

"That, is not what he missed." Chuck replied carefully.

"I suppose if you want to be technical, he didn't miss it, because right now, you are still pining after her, aren't you?" Nate gushed.

Carter continued to howl, and it grated on Chuck. Carter's enjoyment of the situation, Nate accusing him of _liking_ Blair. "Stuff it, Carter. Nate's just upset because she gave me an incredible blow job right here, in front of him, without him even knowing until it was over."

There was a pause in the laughter- but only a pause. "Me? Stuff it? Sounds like that's what you need to do to your father's little golden princess!" Carter collapsed into the booth with laughter, and Nate frowned a little on Chuck's behalf.

Chuck, for his part, ordered more scotch. He kept trying to drink his reality away, maybe tonight it would work?


	6. Burn

.

Touch:

Burn

The next morning, Chuck awoke once again with a hangover. This time however it was not sunlight that pulled him from his slumber, but the sound of water falling. With bleary eyes he gazed out his window- not rain. And he was home. His shower? Observing the state of his bed, he had not entertained company last night, so… there was someone in his shower? Pulling on his trousers and dress shirt from last night, as he was uncertain as to what he may find, he stepped into his bathroom.

And there, standing in his shower, was a perfectly naked and soaking wet Blair Waldorf. He could not move as his eyes raked over her body. He had seen bits and pieces of her bare skin, but to see it all before him he thought he might break. He wanted to fuck her and ring her neck all at the same time. She had all his answers, but also a solution he refused to entertain- Chuck Bass, dating. He did not do commitment and dating, he fucked what he fancied and moved on. But the world wanted him to grow up and get with the program and they were picking her for him. The deliciously naked woman in his shower. Watching the water run over her curves made his mouth dry. She did not respond to his presence as she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"Could you hand me a towel, please?"

He obeyed automatically, as if his body were not his own. She smiled as she took the towel and dried herself off. She said, "Thank you," before turning and leaving his room.

Chuck took a moment before turning and following her down the long hallway to Serena's half of the second floor. Stepping into Blair's room, he watched as she dropped her towel and began to consider her clothes.

"What were you doing in my shower?" He managed to ask at last, his eyes still devouring the sight of her.

"Our water doesn't get as hot as yours," Blair cheekily replied, "I've been showering there almost the entire visit. You really are a deep sleeper, a surprise if you consider the scores of women you've slept with. Then again, most of them probably don't sneak off do they?" She opened a drawer and peered in, "You look so peaceful when you sleep, and," she tutted, "you push the sheets off- how do you not get cold sleeping naked?"

Chuck just stared and listened, still partly hungover, and now in shock. Blair held up two different colored lacy thongs, "Which do you prefer?"

He still could only stare. He should not have drank last night. She was too dangerous to waste time avoiding. He stared at the underwear, stared at her breasts, stared at her deceivingly sweet face.

"Oh, you're right," She grinned and dropped the lingerie back into the drawer, "It's not like I wear anything under my dresses anyways."

He snapped. In a few long furious strides, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. His hands hotly explored her body as he hungrily kissed her neck, then her breasts, down, and further down. He made her whimper and cry. Soon he was on his knees, and she parted her legs expectantly as he kissed her thighs.

"Should I stop here, Blair?" He teased, feeling her tremble, "Should I kiss you here- these lips, when you will not let me kiss your mouth?"

She was panting heavily, her eyes had been closed to drink his the sensation of him, but now. Now her mouth was drawn tight and her eyes opened, fire burning in them. She lifted her foot, planting it on his shoulder, she pushed him away, "I have my reasons for such a simple request. But what about you? We've been here for over two weeks, we've played and flirted, but you won't take me. Why, Chuck?"

He was quiet as he returned her glare. His behavior was lame. There was no decent sounding excuse or reason for it. He wanted her but he was stopping himself.

"Should I tell you why? Because daddy has you on a short leash, doesn't he? Funny that the boy who broke every rule and every toy in a cry for attention or to lick his war wounds is now holding back because his father told him to? A lot has change in four years, Chuck."

She mocked what he had said in the garden and still he said nothing. Fire burned in him. He felt such an upheaval- anger, fury, but shock that she saw through his restraint, understood him all those years ago, and even understood him now. Pulling himself up from the floor, Chuck turned and walked out of her room without uttering a word.

* * *

><p>Returning to his room, Chuck quickly drank a glass of scotch. He showered, scrubbing himself in irritation. When he still felt pent up- caged, he left the house to walk the grounds. He could not believe how perceptive she was. To play society was one game, but to mess with him, to toy with him so knowingly. He paced the gardens until is blood cooled and his heartbeat stopped roaring in his ears. He pondered visiting his friends once more- maybe they could go to the beach again? Returning to his room to collect the necessary items, he caught sight of his balcony doors open. Thinking he must have not closed them, he went to them, when he saw Blair standing there, looking out at the view. She wore a tight little Herve Leger dress and his mind snapped to pulling it up over her hips to see if she really was without underwear. So he decided he would.<p>

Stepping behind her, his hands instantly went to her thighs, his mouth on her neck. She did not start the way he expected, but instead melted straight into his attentions, as though she had been waiting for him. He grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it up to her hips. She was nude underneath and she turned in his embrace. He pulled his shirt overhead and she opened his trousers. Blair stroked him, though he hardly needed the extra attention as he pulled the front of her dress down and savored the feel of her breasts in his mouth. He pressed her against the balustrade, and she sat upon it, pleading quiet little yeses as he slipped a condom on, her fingers curling in his hair. She wrapped herself around him as he took a delicious moment to tease her opening. He throbbed with such anticipation, he knew their first round would not last long. But he was going to take her, and they would have a the rest of the afternoon in his bed, where he would make her pay for her torment and her games. Her fingers were now digging into his back and he felt her mouth pressed against his neck as he sank into her. She was unbelievably tight. He pulled back so he might push harder, her tightness making his head hazy with desire and his need rising uncontrollably. He grasped her hips and thrust into her with the full force of his frustration. He felt her body change and she cried, biting his neck. _No._ He drove into her with pure lust and need- his need to come overriding everything. Her body was incredible, arching against him, her moans so wanton, the way she was so tight… too tight. _No_, _it could not be._ His pace was frantic, the feel of her driving him wild. She was crying out, begging for more as he pounded into her over and over again, harder and harder. The sounds he made were savage, guttural, his fingers digging into her hips, he growled, "How could you?"

She grinned wickedly against his neck, panting, "How could you?"

Her nails scratched down his back as her scream tore through her, making him roar. Pain mixed with outrage, mixed with unbelievable satisfaction. Her orgasm led him to the last few violent thrusts that released his, his roar evolving into a shout, her newly defiled body jerking against his in pleasure. His breath was ragged as he slumped against her in a delicious state of exhaustion. Through the blissful haze, his mind spun and screamed, fighting the truth of what had just occurred. After how she had been, after all he had heard, why would he suspect that…

She had been…

A virgin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, this is one the places where you *really* want to hit the next button! But if you are strong enough, I'd love to hear how you're feeling or what you are thinking at this point in the story. Was it good? Had you guessed? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you! xoxo -K<strong>


	7. Hard

.

Touch:

Hard

"Why, Blair?" Chuck's eyes were hot with restrained fury at her lie when he pulled away, watching her tug the dress down over where her thighs were now lightly streaked with blood.

"Because you are the King. And while you moved across the board one square at a time, I crossed it many times in seeking my pleasure," A brief pause, she knew he was recalling when he first made her scream. She thought of all the men she had consumed, only to learn a new trick and move on unsatiated. At first it whispered quiet in the back of her mind, growing louder with each successive failure. He was the King, and he had just now proved it to her.

In his indignity, he recognized how simple this was for her. A King and a Queen moving across a board of black and white. In all her fun, it left one decisive question. "Then tell me..." he tried to swallow but his mouth was dry and unyielding, "Are you my Queen, or my opposing?"

With a small step, she closed the space between them. His back rigid, he stepped back, away from her. The presence of her small tight body shifted and countered him, exuding exactly as she had said- the power of a Queen. A few more turns, her eyes locked with his, and she had him against the wall of the balcony. Hidden in the shadow of the house, she still glowed, and his heart beat with the force of the distant roaring ocean.

It was with the softest purr she spoke, her hand coming up to press into his chest, right where his heart surged up to meet her. "I've always been your Queen."

It burned; her voice, her touch, and her head moved towards his, his eyes instinctively closing for their kiss- part in fear, part in longing. He felt how close she was, his breath pausing as the moment capitulated...

Blair slipped away. It was too easy. Too expected for her to fall. She had her answer, now she would have to wait for him to find his. After the game so far, he would not sacrifice her like she was just another pawn- right?

His eyes blinked open just in time to see the last bit of her white dress pass through the door. Chuck's head was spinning and he dare not move; he could not fully look at what had just happened. His blood was hot in his veins, but as the moments passed, ice began to ripple through in its place. He was the King, and no woman, no matter her professed title, played _him_. How had it slipped by him? A virgin? A fucking virgin had taken him for a ride.

He snapped and strolled into his room, grabbing an overnight bag. He would be damned if he were to stay in this house.

* * *

><p>When Chuck arrived with bag in hand, Nate quirked an eyebrow, "That bad?"<p>

"You couldn't fathom, Archibald."

"_That_ bad?"

"And worse. We're going out and playing hard tonight, Nathaniel."

* * *

><p>That night he drank and flirted, trying to feel like himself again. But he was still furious, and all the girls simpered and fluttered their eyelashes, begging for him to bed them. It did not matter what club or bar they went to, all the girls were the same- colorless, tasteless, and fake. After several hours, he retreated, reclining in a lounge chair to sit and watch the parade of people. At one point, he heard Carter cough overly loud while pulling Nate aside. On the edge of the dance floor was Blair, now in a tight blue dress, moving to the music with Serena. The blonde saw Chuck first and froze from the intensity of his stare, drawing Blair's attention to him.<p>

Even in a dark club, Chuck was a king, sitting in his seat, he radiated power. Blair knew now it was not a facade with him, his power was all his own, stitched into every fiber of his being. She separated from her friend and went to him.

She greeted him, and Chuck watched as Carter and Nate tried to turn away and play it cool. So first, he addressed them, "You two have no tact. Do you really think this conversation was going to happen in front of you?"

He stood and took Blair's hand, her eyes dropping to study the intimate gesture of her hand in his. He nodded to the bartender and pulled her towards a closed door. Inside was a plush private lounge, the music outside the room barely audible.

Chuck trembled a little from the fury he still had bound up inside as it began to surface, his hand raking through his hair, he stepped away from her, "I still don't know how you could that, Blair. Why would you do that- that it was a lie in the rumor mill is one thing, but to me… and, how you put on."

"Does it really matter, Chuck? After your long lists of conquests, I wasn't about to play the blushing virgin and expect you to want me. And just because I was a virgin, doesn't mean I was an innocent- you of all people should know I wasn't… untouched." Her eyes were black and gold.

"Is that why you came to me, because of that day?" He replied darkly.

"You wish it was that simple!" She bit back, "After that day, I dated other boys, I had encounters with them. But not one came even close to what I felt that day with you. They couldn't make me tremble, and they certainly could not make me scream. So why, Chuck, tell me _why_ I would waste my virginity on one of them? I tried to find someone else- for three and a half years! But every failure told me I needed to come back to you, to find out if it was true, or just a hazy memory. So, I had fun, I played with you, and you certainly didn't complain. It made me not regret waiting, that's for sure." She grinned at him.

His anger bubbled over and he shoved her against the wall, "So it was worth it?"

"You're Chuck Bass- and can't you still hear my scream reverberating in your ears?" Blair purred and rubbed her body against his, feeling his now blatant erection.

"If I said no, would you scream for me again?" His hand caressed her face, and he felt sparks fly everywhere their bodies touched.

"You think you can make me?" She challenged.

"You're freshly broken," He mocked her, "You're not too sore for a good proper fucking?"

Blair pulled a look of disappointment, "I had thought that was a little too fast, especially considering your reputation."

Oh, did she know how to push him. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the side so he could sink his teeth into her neck and make her cry. Her hands raked down the front of his shirt before ending at his trousers. She opened them and he released himself, within moments sheathing himself with one hand and forcing her leg up and back with the other. He looked down, watching as he plunged himself into her, feeling her delicious tightness cause pleasure to spread through him. He drove into her again and again, listening to her pant and cry as he tried to sate his anger with her. Fucking her on the wall was not satisfying enough, he needed more- more force, more control. Chuck grinned as he pulled out and heard her cry hitch in her throat in disappointment. Pushing her to the ground, he knelt on the carpet, settling himself between her thighs once more. Before driving into her again, he took a moment to tease her with his fingers, watching her body shake and to hear her plead for him. Leaning down, he buried himself in her, feeling her arms wrap around his back as she held tight to him. He slammed into her and she met him measure for measure, her hips rising to meet him in kind. She became feverish, frantic as her fingers dug into the muscle of his back, he felt her need rising and he growled in her ear, "You can't scream- not here."

So she rolled her head to the side, her eyes shuttered closed as her mouth found his forearm and she bit, her body jerking in pleasure beneath him. The pain was jolting as it shot through him, but it was numbed by the sight of Blair's orgasm. Somehow the incredible image of this beautiful girl in the height of ecstasy just infuriated him more. If he had chosen to ask himself why, he would have recognized this fury was not her doing- not at this point. It was that the abstract 'they' of society, his distant and aloof, ever disapproving father, all seemed to know him so easily and so completely. They chose Blair for him, as though they themselves had created her for his own pleasure and enjoyment. When she released her mouth from his arm, her hot breath panting, a gleeful smile on her face, Chuck shifted his weight to his knees, sitting upright as his hands pulled her hips level with his. He used her body, pounding, grinding it against his in all his outrage, until he spent himself with a long deep groan.

His hands let go of her, gravity pulling her body down and away from him until she lay prostrate on the floor. They both were unmoving at first, their bodies humming with satisfaction. In her little dress, the cold air hit Blair's damp naked skin first. Her tiny body curled up for a moment first, a small ball of whiteness and darkness, before she straightened, arching her back and stood up, tugging the short hem of her dress down. She was walking to the door, cold and detached, just as he began to move. Blair looked over her shoulder, pausing a moment to look at him. Her mouth twisted into a triumphant grin, "Be sure to clean that up well," and left.

Suddenly, he was angry all over again. He corrected his compromised state and threw the door open to find her. But she was no where to be found- Serena was gone, too. He felt like breaking something, but instead of showing how Blair had gotten under his skin even more, he ordered a fresh drink and pretended to play along with his friends the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>"I can't even…" Serena whispered as the car took them home.<p>

"I'm sorry, S, but it had to be him." Blair did feel guilty that it was her best friend's brother.

"In the club though?" Serena's face was white, as though she had seen a ghost.

"Like you haven't had sex in fun places," Blair scoffed, "And you know who your brother is."

"Do you, though? What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Serena frowned.

"I think it will happen again," Blair smiled confidently. On the inside, she knew what her friend meant though. At last, Blair had found her pleasure- that orgasm? It should have been filmed; pornography was rarely as good as what they had done in that room. But he would take it away. Chuck Bass did not do girlfriends, or the same girl from one week to the next- and a week was rare. She did not want to focus on the answer she had found that afternoon. Years of searching for that feeling- that release, and he was the only one able to give it to her. She sighed as she gazed out the window, she was afraid… because she knew, deep down… Chuck Bass had ruined her.

The girls clamored out of the car, Blair trying not to wince from the soreness she felt. Walking inside, she was not ready to curl up in bed… alone, "Up for a soak in the hot tub?"

As if Serena could ever say no to a hot tub? The blonde squeaked happily, pulling off her tall heels to take off running to her room to change. Blair smiled and quietly trotted up the stairs.

Sinking into the hot water, she sighed happily, and laughed a little as she watched Serena haphazardly pile her long hair on top of her head, "What?" the blonde defended, "I don't like to sleep with wet hair!"

Blair leaned back and closed her eyes, "S…"

"B?"

"I have to tell you something."

"B…"

"We're sisters right?"

"Always."

Blair could hear the smile in her friend's voice.

"Today… with Chuck…"

"Eww, do I have to hear this?"

Blair pushed the words out, "It was my first time."

"What!"

At this point, Blair opened her eyes. Serena's eyes were wide open and her face absolutely shocked, "What about-"

"No."

"Or-"

"Nope."

"Chuck?" Serena was not sure she wanted to hear anything that came next.

"Yeah…" Blair chewed on her lower lip, waiting to see what Serena might say.

"Do I want to know why, out of all these guys, after all this time, it had to be my brother that deflowered you?"

"I…" Blair had a pleading look on her face, "I don't think you want to know the details, but I tried, S. I didn't want it to be him- to be your brother, but… it had to be, I- I knew what I needed it to be, only he could give me that," Blair dropped her head and stared at the bubbles erupting from the water, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

Serena scooted across the tub to sit next to her friend, putting her arm around her, "You don't need to be sorry, B," she hugged her to reinforced her words, "I know I can't change who he is, but… I swear, if does anything to hurt you."

Blair put her arms around Serena to hug her properly for a minute, before trying to lighten the mood, "If that is what you're worried about, then you should probably check me for bruises?"

"Ew, Blair!"

The brunette grinned, "Oh, you and I both know what he's capable of!"

Serena splashed her friend in retaliation, "Not as intimately as you!"

Later that night, Blair lay in her bed, smiling, her fingers softly tracing over her skin as she watched the moonlight dance along the wall. She was a woman now. And not just a woman, unsatisfied in the loss of her virtue. She was a woman who knew pleasure. Her eyes fluttering shut, she saw intense brown eyes and the feeling of his hot mouth on her neck. What pleasure would tomorrow bring?


	8. Scratch

.

Touch:

Scratch

Chuck was not hungover on this particular morning. Yes he had drank, but he was too focused on thinking about Blair to drink to excess. Underneath his fury he was quite amazed with her. He was angry that she had messed with him so thoroughly- to know about his father, and to hide her virginity, while basically seducing him. He rubbed his head with disbelief. It was early still and he half wondered if Blair would sneak into his shower like she had apparently been doing for weeks. When she failed to appear, he slipped on his pajama bottoms and walked down the hallway.

Pushing her door open slowly, he looked to see if she was still in bed. No. Bathroom? The door was open… ah, but so were the doors to her balcony. He saw her standing there, staring out at the early morning sun, her slip a gauzy wisp of fabric that highlighted her curves more than it hid them. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her a few moments, the wind playing with her hair, the light all shades of buttercups and tiger lilies as it melted across them.

"Is my shower no longer worthy of you attention?" He finally quipped.

She answered him without turning around, "It suddenly became very dangerous to visit my favorite shower."

"Dangerous?"

"It occurred to me there might now be a toll for enjoying the… heat, your shower has to offer."

"Could be worth such a risk today… standing outside, nearly naked." He walked towards her as he spoke, his arms coming to wrap around her, her back curving into his chest as his head lowered to her neck, "You must be in need of some delicious heat."

"Chuck…" She breathed as his mouth kissed down her neck and one of his hands slipped over her stomach and down between her legs. Blair trembled as his fingers caressed her wet sex.

"Tender?" He asked.

"A little…"

He pulled his hand away and pinned her arms behind her back, "Good," he turned her back towards her room, pushing her towards her bed, "You still have penance to pay."

Blair's heart quickened as he shoved her face down into her bed, though she was still standing, his leg thrust between hers. His fingers ran up the back of her thighs, making her shake, and Chuck said, "First things first."

His hands now on her shoulders, they slid down her back until his fingers curled around her translucent slip. There was a tug, and the sound of the fabric rending. She swallowed, panting a little with excitement as he pulled the ruined slip from her body. Finally, he had her naked.

He was quick to prepare himself, pulling the condom from the pocket of his pajamas before dropping them and slipping it on. He was however, less hasty to thrust into her; she was naked, and he was glad to grab her ass, and give it a proper slap for her behavior. He watched the skin turn a little pink and smiled before curling his body around hers. One hand over her hip, down between her legs, the other reached up to cup one of her soft breasts, teasing the hard peak of her nipple. Settling his hips against hers, he rested at her opening, making her whimper in anticipation as his finger flickered over her clit.

Slowly rolling his hips a little, he said, "Say my name, Blair."

Her hips pushed back against him, and she cried his name softly, "Chuck!"

"Good," he pushed himself ever so slightly into her opening, "Now beg."

"Chuck…" she whimpered again, "Please…"

"Please? Please what?" His fingers teased her clit again.

"Please!" Blair gasped, "Fuck me!"

His hips pulled away a little at this, and she mewled in protest, he replied, "But _how_? I could fuck you again with my fingers, like old times?" Chuck sneered.

"I want- I need your cock… buried so deep inside me, Chuck. Fuck me with your cock and make me shake, and scream with pleasure- please! I beg you!" Blair trembled with want, and wanted to cry at his cruel denial- he was so close to her.

His fingers sweetly slid over her clit again, "Mmm… good girl, Blair."

At last his hips came forward and he sank deep into her tight wet core. He groaned deeply as she enveloped him, listening to her happy sigh mingle with his. This time their union was not rife with frustration or anger, just… hunger, for one another. His initial annoyance with her for avoiding him this morning ebbed away after several minutes of her body and his… pushing and pulling. No longer frustrated with her, he stopped, and taking her arms, he let her lie on her back, as he still stood over her, and sank once more into her. At first he enjoyed the sight of him moving in… and out… and back in to her body. When his eyes raised to her face, she had been watching him, but now she turned her head away from him, the blush on her cheeks reminding him that… it pulled at him, deep down, the self-satisfying fact that she had kept herself for _him_. His orgasm quickly crested before he could pull back- before he had made her scream and shake.

He wanted to give her something though. Pulling out, he slipped the condom off and finished himself so that he could spill across her body- some of it reached her milky white breasts, most of it splashing across the flat of her stomach.

Blair watched, fascinated as he coated her body. He leaned against her bed, panting in exhausting as he watched her hand come up to rub the sticky fluid into her skin. Her eyes met his and she saw desire still burning, hazy, in his pools of deep brown. She wanted to think it was the breeze coming from the open doors that made her shiver, but truly, it was his eyes. Slipping from her bed, she walked to her shower. In the doorway she paused, turning back to him, a corner of her mouth upturned, "Shame…"

He looked at her, tilting his head in question.

"If you weren't so opposed to just one woman, that wouldn't have had to go to waste." She continued walking to the shower. She had just started to soap her body when he joined her. Out of everything they had done and played at, this was the first time he had surprised her. He pried the bar of soap from her fingers and took over, his eyes focusing on his task, refusing to meet her gaze.

"That was not the waste…" He replied as he dropped to his knees, soaping her stomach then down… between her legs. Her hips bucked instinctively at his attention.

"No?" She tried to speak in a normal voice, but the sound came out a broken whisper.

"No. I wasted the first time I had you naked. You may have cried, begged, and trembled, but you did not shake with pleasure, bruise me with your fingers, or scream until your voice cracked. I wanted to watch your body break with ecstasy, but I was too selfish. Now…" Chuck let the bar of soap drop from his fingers, "I must pay for my crime."

In an instant his fingers were curling inside of her and his mouth… his mouth pressed against her, his tongue laving against her clit. Blair gasped as her eyes rolled back, "Oh god, Chuck!"

It did not take so very long, she was already so aroused, and he quickly recalled how to draw little circles against her sweet spot as his mouth sucked on her. Her legs shook, and she leaned back against the wall, gasping as her orgasm spiraled through her. Blair's fingers were wrapped in his hair as her hips shook, his mouth, his tongue, lapping against her, tasting her.

When he let go and pulled away, Blair slid down the wall, her legs giving out. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes blinked slowly, as though she might fall asleep any moment. He chuckled, "I think someone woke up too early?"

"I wanted to watch the sunrise… with a woman's eyes." Her eyes fluttered shut as her head lolled to the side.

Chuck was too preoccupied with pulling her up from the shower and carrying her back to bed to process what she had said to him. Tucking her in, he pondered how easy it would be to curl up next to her and rest some more, or wake her in a few hours with breakfast. He smiled at the thought of horrifying Serena if she found them nestled in Blair's bed together. _With a woman's eyes_. He finally heard what she had said. It bolted through him and he raked a hand through his hair. Pulling away from her, he slipped his pajamas back on and quietly left her room. He was going to pay for this. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>Blair awoke in her bed- alone. It made her heart flutter- there was a little hope that he might have stayed. But- she stretched under the sheets, after last night, he still came to her this morning. Chuck did not seem angry with her anymore, not by the end of it, and she found that curious. She could not imagine that he had forgiven her for her behavior, and thinking on this last encounter, it seemed his own intentions changed and shifted. At first he wanted to take from her, but by the end, he was the one giving.<p>

She was eager for their next meeting- to see what Chuck would do, or say. In spite of her curiosity, she controlled herself, taking her time to dress with care. She poked around the house a bit, waiting to run into him. After a time, it was clear he had left.

"Serena!"

The blonde was spread out on the sofa, grumpy at being disturbed, "What?"

Blair took her arms and pulled her up, "Come, we're going into town."

She felt a need to be seen as they sauntered down the tiny streets. The looks they garnered made Blair smile, swinging her hips a little more as she walked and toyed with the straw in her bright pink smoothie. Rounding a corner, Serena nearly collided at full speed with Nate.

"Oh, Serena!"

"Nate!"

Blair looked around the corner just in time to see Carter block her view of the sidewalk, "Hey, Blair. You're looking quite… fine, today."

"Move aside, Baizen. I wasn't born yesterday," Blair gave the smug boy a shove.

She saw a willowy little redhead playing coy with Chuck just a few feet ahead. The girl was infantile at best- a preschooler. Chuck glanced up as Blair approached, his face cool, though inside, he was interested to see what would happen.

"Chuck."

"Blair," he gave her a little nod.

She tilted her head a little and flashed her teeth at the redhead, "Shoo, this is a conversation for adults."

The pale girl appeared to grow even whiter. She had no reply, but she did not move on either.

"She doesn't even speak English? That's a little low, even for you, Bass." Blair smiled prettily at the girl, who at last turned and fled.

Chuck leaned back against the building behind him, "I forget you went to boarding school. I think you could out bitch the girls from Chapin."

"Aw, do you really mean that, Chuck?" Blair feigned flattery with a little smile and fluttering her eyelashes a moment. She then took a step closer towards him, and reached up with her free hand, running it down the front of his shirt lazily, "Because, you know, that wasn't exactly playing fair."

"Playing fair? Please, I'm Chuck Bass," He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest to break her attentions, and glancing up the street as though he were bored.

Blair shook her head, her long mane of chocolate curls, "And you don't know what you're doing. Play nice Bass, and I'll give you everything you want."

"Are you propositioning me?" He balked, turning his gaze back to her.

"I don't have to. Your father already did."

Chuck stared at her, unmoving, his blood beginning to hum with outrage.

Blair smiled, swirling the straw in her smoothie, along the wide edge, "And Bass? No more preschoolers."

The cup full of fruit and ice tipped forward and dropped onto the front of his pale khaki shorts. He yelped, "Waldorf!"

Blair had turned back to Serena and began to walk the other way, "See you later, Charles!" She mocked how the adults always used his proper name.

Fire burned in his veins but he smiled. He wanted to pull her hair, bite her, fuck her until she screamed. He wanted her- and despite the cold slush staining the front of his pants, he was having fun.

* * *

><p>The late afternoon sun hung in the sky, a pinging sound emanating from the lawn every few seconds. The trio of good looking boys ambled onto the patio, draping themselves on the furniture with drinks in hand and puff of smoke overhead. Blair and Serena were off in the distance, squealing as they played badminton, barefoot, on the lawn. <em>Ping<em>.

The boys had to return to the Bass house due to Blair's little 'accident'. To try and save some face, Chuck took the boys to the library and showed them the plans for The Charles, to help make this game with Blair he was playing have a clearer value to them. Then he plied them with drink and smoke.

"So… how was it?" Carter was always the one to ask the tackless questions.

They watched Blair chase the shuttlecock as it fell through the air, "I'd rather not say…"

Nate was confused, "What? Why? You always tells us of your… adventures."

Carter and Nate watched the aura over Chuck darken. Carter quipped, "That bad?"

"Not exactly…" Chuck remembered the streaks of blood on her thighs.

"Come on," Carter goaded, "I could always… find out for myself?" He turned his eyes towards the girls.

"No," Chuck growled, "Stay out of this, Carter."

Nate was growing nervous at the energy- they were suppose to be relaxing and having a good time, "So… then, what's the deal?"

Chuck pulled a long drag, pausing to let the smoke drift out of his mouth as he leaned his head back, "She was a virgin."

"What?" Nate was agog.

"So?" Carter did not understand how that was a big deal for Chuck, "Like that's anything new for you?"

Chuck rolled his head forward and gazed at Blair, "She didn't tell me."

Nate's jaw was on the ground at this statement and Carter was laughing, "You're the king! I've seen you two enough- you got seduced by a virgin? This is priceless!" he continued to laugh.

"Thank you so much for understanding my pique, Carter," Chuck nursed his scotch a moment, like it were his wounded ego.

"She didn't tell you?" Nate murmured in disbelief.

"Little Waldorf got one up on you, huh?" Carter had finally stopped laughing, though he still had the grin on his face.

"The game was more complex that my desire allowed me to see," Chuck defended, though still upset that he had been denied giving Blair a more… proper, first time.

"So now what?" Carter wanted to be able to watch the game as it unfolded.

"I play nice. She's right," Chuck ceded, "She has my father's ear- society's ear, she can play the games they want to play, and I will get to build my hotel, and have fun teaching a virgin the pleasures of sex… with me. I'll ruin her for every other man, and she'll be miserable after this summer."

Carter nodded approvingly and Chuck happily sipped his scotch as they watched the girls. _Ping._

Nate was staring at his friend, "Or…" he offered, "She could ruin you?"

Carter barked a hard laugh, imagining a whipped Chuck Bass. He chided a line from the song everyone considered to be Chuck's anthem. Even more appropriate that the song was by a group called _The Virgins_, Carter imitated the line, "We love each other… we love each other," before another fit of laugher hit him.

Chuck's smugness rolled off of him and he gave his blue eyed-friend a cold stare, pointedly ignoring Carter's singing, "You have so little faith in me, Archibald?"

"No- not you!" Nate back pedaled.

"Then is there something that about Waldorf you know, that makes her more skilled than me?" Chuck countered.

"No, I'm just acknowledging a possibility, that's all," Nate gulped down more of his drink.

"Duly noted, Archibald," he stared at his friend a moment longer before returning to staring at the girls. Could Blair ruin him? A virgin- no matter how smart, or beautiful, and after all these years, no woman had ever made him think he could enjoy monogamy, or commitment. He would play society's game for a little while, to get what he wanted, and try to have a good time of it. That was all.

* * *

><p>When the stars began to twinkle in the multicolored sky, Lily goaded her family into going out for dinner. "I promised to dine with the Archibald's," Chuck lied. This was suppose to be a holiday, he was not about to be trapped at a table with his father if he could get out of it.<p>

"Oh," Lily pouted, "And Blair is in bed with a headache… at least I can drag Bart and Serena out with me!"

"I'm sorry," Chuck kissed his step-mother's cheek, "I'm going for a swim before heading out, but enjoy dinner?"

"Send my regards to the Archibald's," Lily waved as she wandered off.

Chuck lounged in the hot tub for a time before slipping into the warm pool. He stretched his long body, aggressively doing laps, feeling the rush of the water as he cut through it. When he was sated, his heart beat strongly in his chest, the pulse of his blood making him feel vibrantly alive. He leaned back against the pool's edge, staring up at the indigo sky as he deeply inhaled the balmy country air. He heard a door close and turned to see Blair in her little violet bikini. She paused when she saw the pool was occupied.

"Why aren't you at dinner with your family?"

"Why aren't you in bed with a headache?"

"I thought a swim would help my headache. Why are you here?"

"Why would I want to spend dinner with my father when I'm suppose to be on vacation?" Chuck sighed and leaned his head back again.

Blair swam a couple laps before pausing and gingerly pulling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She was patently trying ignore Chuck, who could have been a little less obvious in watching her.

"Sore?" He smirked.

"No," _Well, a little,_ "it's my headache- it's stemming from my neck I think. Maybe a few more laps will help?" Blair went to begin another lap, desperate to escape Chuck, who had been moving towards her. He grabbed her arm.

"I could probably help faster?"

Blair watched him with wide, nervous eyes. Somehow she knew letting him touch her like this was dangerous as she watched him move around her. Her body tensed in anticipation of his touch.

His hands came up to her shoulders, his fingers pressing in to her muscles. His mouth barely brushing her ear, he spoke softly, "Relax, Waldorf."

She did not have to make herself relax, however. His fingers knew how to release her tension as they moved from her shoulders to her neck. They were in the shallower end of the pool and without the force of the water holding her, Blair staggered forward in her sublimely relaxed state, leaning against the wall.

Chuck felt the sparks again as he touched her. He loved watching her body sway while he massaged her, smiling when he had to avoid the bite mark he had renewed last night. After countless long minutes, Blair finally pulled away from him.

"Thank you," She turned towards the steps out of the pool, "I feel much better now." Well, her headache did anyways.

"Not so fast," He grabbed her arm again, "That was _hours_ of massage lessons you just benefited from…"

"I said 'thank you'?" Blair pulled him to the steps with her, as he was not about to let go.

"I'm not asking much, I promise…" She turned to looked at him, and he dared his request, "Let me hold you?"

Blair was startled by his simple sounding request, "Hold me?"

"Yes…" The top step out of the pool was wide. Chuck sat upon it and pulled her into his lap. "Like this," he said, as he brought her legs around his waist, her hands hanging around his neck. Blair blushed at their intimate arrangement; the water lapped around their hips and she could feel him pressing between her legs. But it was his hands and eyes that were making her blush. He was looking at her so intensely and his hand stroked her cheek.

"When you're not causing trouble," he murmured, "You are quite beautiful, Blair."

His hand traced down to her neck as he leaned in to kiss the other side, "Your neck," he breathed, "oh, the things it makes me feel," his fingers tangled in her wet hair as he kissed further up her neck, "And your hair…" he groaned softly, "Who am I kidding? Every inch of you, every turn of your body, flash of you eyes- makes me want you naked underneath me."

"Chuck…" Blair softly protested. His candor was making her feel self-conscious; there was no way he could mean what he was saying, could he?

His hand slipped from her hair to release the ties of her bikini top, one knot… then the other. Chuck pulled the damp fabric from her cool skin, his head dropping down to pull one deliciously hard nipple into his mouth. He palmed her other breast, reveling in the feel of her as his want for her- want of her passion, rose in his blood. He felt drugged by her presence, half naked, wrapped around him. Lifting his head, he pulled her closer, and leaned down, her full mouth beckoning to him.

Blair was breathing heavily and she could feel the heat and throbbing between her legs. Her eyes met his, her head tilting as he pulled her closer. _No. No!_ Her mind screamed at her. She pushed his shoulders, forcing him away from her. He emitted a sound of shock and disappointment as she untangled herself from him, while he desperately tried to hold on, "Blair, please."

"No kissing!" She huffed as she at last exited the pool, carrying her bikini top.

"Blair!" He was on her heels and he wrapped his arms around her to stop her, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

He managed to manipulate her into turning around, her bare breasts crushed against his chest. He had to fight to focus his attention, "You have to admit, it is an unusual request… Maybe if you told me why, I wouldn't forget again?"

Blair stared up into his eyes, unyielding, "No. I'm not kissing you. I'm not telling you, and I'm not going to kiss you. So just… deal with it."

She was trying to pull away from him again, "Are you afraid, Blair?" He smiled as he watched her… almost seem to panic. She tried to turn, not looking at him, so his hand came up and held her face, his fingers grasping her chin. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her, studying her expression… like she were a trapped rabbit. "You flirt… play games… can seduce with impressive skill, but… all of this, at the threat of a kiss."

He felt her tremble and it made him ache that the thought of kissing him could elicit such a negative response from her. So he pushed, "What if…" His head leaned in and he felt her stiffen under his touch, "I kissed you, right now?"

"It'd be over, Chuck."

He paused, frozen a few mere inches from her face. It was serious enough to end the game. So he let go.

Blair turned instantly and began walking upstairs. He followed silently behind her, interested that taking a kiss from her would end it all. At the top of the stairs, he took her arm before she turned towards her room, "Blair."

She was not happy with him, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway, pulling their half naked bodies together once more, "Come to my bed tonight."

"Chuck…"

"I'll come to you, then. You denied me, Blair. Sex is more than weeks of flirting and foreplay leading to heated encounters. You owe _me_ for what you did. Let me come to you."

There was a key turning in the lock of the front door- they would be in plain view when the door swung open. They would be exposed, and Bart would be furious.

"Tonight." Chuck swiftly kissed her cheek and turned towards his room. Blair hesitated only a moment at the heat of his lips on her soft cheek before she whirled to run back to her room lest the Bass family see her half naked at the top of the stairs.


	9. Softness

.

Touch:

Softness

Blair sat at her vanity in a soft pink chemise, brushing her hair, the smallest tremble in her hand. She had showered and dried her hair, said good night to Serena, before she nervously placed a few condoms on her nightstand and scooted a trashcan to her bedside. She knew _what_ Chuck was coming to her room for, but she still could not understand _why_. Why did he tell her he was coming to her, why was he making such a fuss? There was no way this was possibly still about her virginity.

She watched as Chuck slipped into her room, closing her door behind him. She averted her eyes as he appraised her and her room, casually adding his condoms to her pile on the nightstand. Putting down her hairbrush, Blair stood and turned to him as he walked to her. He was in silk pajama bottoms and she wondered if he even bothered purchasing the top portion? "What is this about, Chuck?"

"A correction," He murmured as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Correction?" She glared at him.

"That's not how your first time should have been," One hand had come up to touch her hair, then down to cup her cheek, "It's not what I would have given you, if I had known."

She struggled against him a moment, "But, it's what _I_ wanted, Chuck."

"Perhaps," He held her tight, "But Blair… you, _you_ above all, deserve more."

Again, he was making her nervous, what was he doing? What was he saying? What was he playing at? "No… not me- not with you."

"Always fighting, aren't you, Blair?" He chuckled, "Even more of a reason to show you…"

His hand still cupped her cheek, his other hand on the small of her back, her body bending into his. He tilted her head back, her eyes full of fear that he was leaning in to kiss her, making her lips tingle. But she exhaled the breath she did not realize she was holding when his soft lips pressed into her cheek. When he pulled away he was smiling at her.

Chuck reached up and pulled the straps of her chemise down, letting the silk slip over her curves and fall to the ground. He kissed her neck as he untied the drawstring of his pajamas, letting them join hers on the floor. He took her hands, "Come to bed, Blair."

In her bed, Blair immediately curled up to him, "I don't know what you want from this, Chuck," she said, hiding her face against his chest.

"I want you to see how this is suppose to be. Without the seduction, the games, the raw animalistic lust it causes. When you just want to feel someone else, so completely." He lifted her face to his with his fingers.

She pouted stubbornly at him, "That's not…"

"Shh." He kissed her cheek again and let his hands roam over her curves, the sensation making her body arch into his in pleasure. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on his chest, "You first. Touch me, Blair. Look at me, taste me, I'm yours to discover."

She swallowed hard, his voice was so gentle and urging, and his eyes were all kindness. How could this be the infamous Chuck Bass? But she obeyed him, her hands passing through his hair and over his face as she looked at him- really looked at him. She pulled herself up, to sit as her hands passed over his chest and stomach, down his arms. She lifted his left hand and felt it, its power, the curve of his knuckles, and kissed it. Her playfulness rising, she licked the length of his index finger, watching his eyes glimmer as she did so. He was already aroused from lying in bed with her, but now she sucked on his finger, making him groan. After a minute, he growled at her, "Blair."

Sighing at his reprimand, she ceased her attack. However, she now moved lower on his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his torso before she was left to explore his cock. This was hardly new play for her… but it was new with Chuck. She had only… felt his size before, but now she could see and touch him, running her fingers down his shaft, around his head, all before she leaned down to taste him, to feel him in her mouth. It was different than that night at the club, there was more give and take, and Blair was able to savor his body. She watched as Chuck curled the sheet between his fists. In her search for her own pleasure, she had learned well how to give it. A twist of her hand, a flick of her tongue- it was only a few minutes before Chuck's hands were pulling her away and shoving her back into the sheets.

He was panting slightly, "I forgot virgin does not mean innocent," as he watched her grin up at him.

Chuck leaned down and kissed her cheek again, stroking her long hair before traveling down to massage her breasts while his mouth slowly traveled from cheek to chin to neck and chest. He licked with long strokes, base to peak, while one hand teased her other breast, kneading it, teasing her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. When he had her whimpering, her hips shifting beneath him in want, did he allow his hand to caress her stomach and seek out the heat between her legs.

He stroked her with soft, light touches, mentally frowning that she still had not had an entire days rest from him since he first took her. Gently, his fingers entered her, watching her back arch from the sensation, a sweet moan escaping her lips. Slipping between her legs, he lowered his head down. His fingers spread apart, allowing his tongue to reach inside, sweeping up to taste her at her sweetest before pulling back and curling around her clit. Her hips pushed back against him as he heard her cries of delight, her fingers curling in his hair to urge him on.

But instead he pulled back. Blair protested, her whole body shaking as she mewled in her denial. He quickly grabbed a condom, tearing it open and slipping it on, "Hush, come, watch."

He held himself up so she could see them as he settled between her legs. Slowly, he joined with her, the length of him slipping deeper and deeper, until, with a deep groan he saw and felt them entirely connected. The sensation, the knowledge of it, caused his body to tighten with pleasure, his cock flexing inside of her. Her hips bucked against him in response, having unintentionally stimulated both her pleasure points. Drawing back, he watched her whole body as he began to slowly thrust. He had meant what he had said in the pool earlier, she was beautiful- and not just when she was behaving. She was stunning when she caused trouble, that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the confident flip of her curls over her shoulder. He felt his sweetness and self-control waning as her body rocked back to meet his. Dropping his hips lower, he pressed his body down against hers, thrusting with greater force and urgency into her tight core. For a moment, he tilted his head to kiss her until it flashed across his mind not to. This only made his need heighten as he instead turned his head to kiss her neck. Her breath was panting in his ear and he urged on, "Feel me inside you, so deep inside you, Blair."

He took one slow, long stroke before plunging deep inside, his thrusts then becoming short and powerful. Her breathing was quick and sporadic, and he too felt his orgasm tugging low in his stomach. Suddenly her fingers were on his back, her body quaking beneath him as she cried out- not a full scream, like her first time, but deeper and stronger. Her hips jerked as her muscles grasped him even tighter than before.

"Oh god…" He uttered as with a few quick short pumps he came, his hips stuttering with a long stroke, a tremble, a few short strokes. Chuck panted, thoroughly spent, and hardly able to hold himself up. Blair was still trembling beneath him and he kissed her forehead, finally finding the strength to pull away from her. A moment to clean up, he then curled his body around hers. His arm came to drape over her waist, his fingers entwined with hers as their hands rested on her stomach.

"Chuck…" She whispered as they were dozing off.

"Hmm?"

"What was that?"

He smiled and kissed her hair, a small chuckle rumbling in his chest, "What you were _suppose _to have been dreaming of for the past four years."

* * *

><p>It was a night… morning? Of broken sleep. They woke each other with need several more times, exploring different positions, more aggressive playfulness. Chuck liked scratching, Blair biting- and of course screaming, especially when the two were combined. They managed to pace themselves well, exhausting their desire just as they exhausted their supply of condoms on the nightstand. Blair wondered if she would be ashamed, or proud and grinning, when she picked up the collection of condoms wrappers from around her room later?<p>

Late morning, the sun had warmed the dew from the grass, the birds had been happily chirping for hours, and Serena was dressed, fed, and bored. She had not thought too hard about where Chuck was, or why Blair might be sleeping so late. But thank heaven Lily and Bart had gone out, because even the gardener must have heard her scream when she entered Blair's room.

Blair was perfectly tucked under Chuck's chin as he spooned her, his left hand lecherously cupping her best friend's naked breast. She would later reflect back on the scene and recall through her horror, that they both were smiling… quite happily. But for now she could only see her naked brother spooning her naked best friend in a room _littered_ with condom wrappers.

"Shh," Chuck grumbled, "She's still sleeping."

"Or maybe I just never want to get up?" Blair murmured, still smiling and nuzzling her head back against him.

"If you don't go back to sleep, I can't wake you with croissants and honey," he complained.

"Chuck Bass, a romantic. Who knew?" She teased.

Serena had covered her eyes, "_You_, Charles Bass, don't _sleep_ with anyone. I can't even believe… you made _love_ to my best friend! I think I'm going to be ill. I can't unsee, or unhear, any of this."

"Then close the door?" Chuck suggested, "and grow up," he added, throwing a pillow at her.

Heeding his advice, Serena turned and fled. She felt her life had suddenly grown infinitely more complex by association.

Chuck and Blair napped awhile longer. He woke her by nuzzling her hair and kissing down her neck, all while very clearly being turned on. She sighed at this, "Good morning."

"Mm, good morning," Blair turned in his arms to look up at him, and he smiled, playing with her hair. He was feeling playful, and wanted to tease her, "You know, I was just thinking…"

He paused, watching her gaze at him with curiosity; wanting to hear his thoughts.

"Back in the day, a man used to have to come to his wife's bed if he wanted to ravish her."

Blair turned pink at his insinuation and hid her face in his chest. He was just wanting to torment her, forgetting himself that you never mention marriage or babies, or any such thing, when sleeping casually with someone. He enjoyed seeing her so embarrassed, whether or not she was thinking about them like that, "Mrs. Bass… how do you like-"

Her hand came up to cover his mouth, her eyes bright and intense when she gazed up at him, "Shh, do you hear what you're saying?"

_Kiss her_, his heart pounded in his chest, _kiss her_! He imagined pulling her hand away, holding her tight in his arms as he finally sampled kissing this delightful creature, kissing her senseless until their bodies were melting back together. He swallowed hard and held himself back; he felt she could read his thoughts for how the look in her eyes changed. This desire was still unwelcome.

Instead, he stood, pulling her into his arms, both parties reluctant to leave the tangled warmth of her bed.

They showered quietly, reverently touching each other. She watched him, nervousness building, when he slipped on his pajama bottoms to return to his own room to dress. He softly kissed her cheek, "I am meeting Nate and Carter for a bit, and sadly have to entertain Bart for the afternoon. I'll see you at dinner?"

Blair blushed furiously at his sweetness and his consideration, "Of course…"

"Miss me?" He flirted.

"Don't know yet," she smiled before turning and cruelly dropping her towel as she walked to her closet.

Chuck shook his head, raking a hand through his hair before retreating to the safety of his room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Blair and Serena happily loafed in front of the television, half-heartedly watching movies.<p>

"So, seriously, what was that I saw this morning?" Serena asked, playing with her hair to try and lighten the tone.

"What, Chuck and I in bed together? We were just… you know, having fun last night," Blair replied, thinking it was quite obvious.

"No… I don't think you were, Blair." Serena countered.

"It's a summer fling; we just get it nicer because we're under the same roof. You'll see, when we get back to the city, we'll go our separate ways." Blair yawned at the end of her statement, realizing she would need a nap before dinner after all of last nights exertions.

"Blair, he stayed in your bed all night, and for most of the morning."

"Same roof, so what?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"When did you run out of condoms?" Serena went for a stronger angle to make her point.

"It's not like I looked at the clock, S."

"Okay, how long did he stay in bed with you after the last time you had sex?" Serena rephrased her question.

"Well the sun wasn't… and then we… but…" Blair's words faltered as she tripped through the hazy timeline. Not only did Chuck stay after their last encounter, he slept with her, held her in his arms, flirted with her shamelessly until he had to leave her. No dismissal, no sneaking away while she slept.

"Oh come on," Blair huffed, not wanting Serena to be at all correct about his behavior, "He's Chuck Bass."

"Yes… but not the sixteen year old Chuck Bass, this is the twenty year old Chuck Bass," the blonde stared at her friend, "He's mellowed over the years. You've grown so has he. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that? And while he's resisted dating, I'm tempted to say 'until now' after seeing the way he was wrapped around _you_ this morning."

"He's not going to date me, S. He's just not," Blair tried to close the subject.

"Deny it for now if you want, but tell me in a few days if you still can't see the signs?" Serena was not sure if she should worry about Blair's attitude.

The brunette stood and moved towards the kitchen, "I need something to drink, can I get you anything?"

Serena replied no, recognizing that her friend was quite finished with this line of inquiry.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked into the dining room, his father's eyes as cool as always, not giving away a hint of surprise at his son's arrival. Chuck was not only on time to dinner- he was early. Luckily for both men, the ladies arrived moments later, sparing them the trouble of trying to have a light conversation.<p>

Blair could not help but take extra care when dressing for dinner, and was equally unsuccessful at hiding how good it was to see Chuck waiting for her. They both were smiling and he helped her take her seat at the table, all poise and gentlemanly. From across the table, Serena gave Blair a questioning look.

It was the best dinner of the entire summer. They all were talking, telling stories, and laughing- even Bart dropped his usual icy facade a bit. Chuck was witty, and all sweetness with Blair, fixing an errant curl, and while they waited for dessert, he held her hand under the table. If that was not enough, over dessert, Chuck told Bart about the upcoming meeting he was to have with the vice chair of the board about The Charles, which… he pointed out could not have happened without Blair's help at the garden party.

Blair did not need to look at Serena to know the expression that was on her face and the whole thing made her want to climb under the table. It was not that Blair did not like praise, or attention, but Chuck was playing the doting boyfriend perfectly, and it scared her. When dinner ended and everyone began to return to their rooms, Chuck whispered in her ear, "Shall I come to you again?"

"No," Blair replied softly, needing to find some way to take back control, "Let me come to you."

He kissed her cheek, "I'll be waiting, as patiently as I can."

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Blair tried to relax and compose herself. So, she spent time distracting herself, trying to soothe her nerves with activity. She looked through her closet, and decided what she would wear tomorrow, she checked her e-mail, and her phone.<p>

Oh.

There was a message from Eleanor:

**Expect to see you while I'm in New York this week. **

Her hands shook a little for a moment, but she could not say exactly why. Was it how she felt about having to see her mother, or relief that she could get away from… the country, for a few days?

* * *

><p>Blair inhaled deeply, straightening her back, before pushing open his bedroom door with a brazenness that was not her own. He sat on the end of his bed waiting for her. When he looked up to see her, she saw it all written on his face.<p>

Chuck's breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing in his doorway. She wore a long robe of vibrant red silk- so long, it trailed on the ground behind her, and the color accentuated her mahogany curls. He swallowed hard; she was a flame, setting his desire alight, coursing through his body, in his blood… in his heart. She walked to him, strong, regal, seductive, and all he could think was _I've always been your Queen. _She took his hands as he stood, "Shall we?"

Slipping his hands around her waist, the robe fell open, exposing what lie beneath. His eyes lowered to see what delicious creation she had chosen to wear for him, when again, his breath struggled. Nothing. She wore nothing under her robe. He felt her tug at the drawstring of his pajamas, then pushing them away. Her eagerness to begin shook him from his reverent thoughts and inflamed his need. He pushed the silk from her shoulders, whispering as it fell down over the curves of her body before dying on the floor. They tumbled into his bed, his hands touching every inch of her skin, his mouth on her neck as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Moaning, he asked, "How should I take you this time?"

The answer came to her perhaps much too easily, "Show me what I saw at dinner… show me you missed me," She breathed as his head lowered to tease a nipple with his teeth and tongue, "Show me the torment you feel at my absence."

"When I know you're off playing with Serena?" He mused.

Blair caught his sense of comfort, "Mm, yes… off playing… did you know we ran into Carter and Nate after lunch. Your friends are such flirts," she purred.

Possession shot through his veins, hot and angry. He reprimanded her, though it was in the way she enjoyed most, when his teeth rasped against her hardened nipple and made her cry out. He growled, "Is that what you want? Shall I make you scream?"

Blair rubbed her whole body against him in need, her hips rolling, every bit of her being humming _yes_. She pulled a condom from his nightstand, playfully touching and teasing him before putting it on. He rewarded her, biting her just so to make her scream, then thrusting into her just as the painful, pleasureful effect of his attack began to wane. They both moaned as their bodies joined, her hips surging up to meet his. He thrust hard and fast, burying himself deep inside her over and over again, his want… his need of her, spiraling through his body. _Too fast, too fast_ his mind screamed at him. With a fierce roar, Chuck pulled out, panting and shaking his head, "No… no… too fast."

Beneath him, Blair cried desperately as her body seized, her hips pitching up in search of him. Her need outweighed everything. With a massive shove, she forced Chuck onto his back and quickly straddled him. She needed to scream.

Chuck's eyes were hot as he watched Blair lower herself onto him, the long, thick length of him penetrating her, more and more, her eyes rolling back as he filled her, her hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples, her mouth open in a soundless sigh. And he could not… he could not control himself at all. Her first few thrusts were painfully slow and he cried out, his frustration and need breaking him. Yes, yes, he had missed her, and he needed to fuck her until she was the only thought left in his head. So his hands dug into her hips cruelly, his hips rising up as he shoved her body down on him. It was frantic, their breaths were short, and he felt her peak rising, his name whispered, a mix of praise and disbelief before her voice broke into a scream, her body shaking.

He only worked harder, her pleasure feeding his own. Her nails raked his chest, and with her blissful cries, Chuck at last spilled himself. They were both still trembling when they separated, Blair making a small whimper at losing the feel of him. He left for a moment to clean up, happy to slide into bed behind her when his task was done. She had crawled under the covers and was ready to drift off to sleep, a happy little smile on her face. Leaning over her, Chuck fixed her hair just so and kissed her cheek… once… then a second time a little lower, then, his heart tugging a little, he kissed the very furthest corner of her mouth. Sighing he pulled away; he would rather wait than risk losing her, "What must I do to earn your kisses?"

Between sleep and waking, Blair heard his musing, his sadness burrowing in her heart. It was still there when she awoke quite a few hours later. Her fear shot through her as she saw Chuck lying so peacefully next to her, smirking even in his sleep, in spite of his slightly mussed hair. Pulling herself from his bed, she slipped her robe back on. Glancing back, she thought how beautiful he looked, lying in his expansive bed, tangled in the sheets, the pale moonlight shining down on him. It was a moment of weakness, but she went back to him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Moving carefully away, she scarcely breathed until she silently closed his door behind her.

Wrapping her arms around herself, her body shook a little. She tried to tell herself it was the cold air in the wide hallway, but her heart knew otherwise. She should be happy, she thought as she pressed her eyes shut, she had found more with Chuck than she even thought to hope for. But that was it: it was more, it was too much, it was unreasonable and improbable. Pulling her arms around herself tighter, she opened her eyes. Run. _Run_. She needed to run. Bare feet pattered as they met cold hard wood, the long train of red silk billowing out behind her, her heart pounding furiously as she ran back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I try to not disrupt too much, but just wanted to say Serena finding them in bed together is probably my favorite part of this story. I just laugh when I picture the scene. Did you like it? Do you have a favorite scene yet? Still more to go...<strong>


	10. Coarse

.

Touch:

Coarse

Chuck stirred in his bed, the warm buttery sun waking him. He felt for Blair and was grumpy when he discovered her absence. She was probably in the bathroom, or maybe she snuck off to get breakfast for them? He never did get to bring her croissants and honey yesterday. So he rolled over and dozed off to dream of white skin and golden honey. When he awoke again, she was still gone. Now he was not happy, and he pull himself from bed. Hastily slipping on his silk pajama bottoms, he went to see if she had snuck back to her own room.

Pushing the door open he instantly felt something was wrong. Her bed was made- but of course it was, she had not slept in it. No, her things were missing. The vanity was empty, he went to her closet, it too, was empty. He tried to keep his blood from boiling, to calm the roaring beat of his heart. There was a note on her nightstand: _Chuck_

He wanted to tear it to shreds- nothing she could have to say in a note would be anything good, be anything he could want to hear. But then, he realized, she had at least felt a need to say something to him. Quelling his outrage, he opened the note:

_Chuck,_

_My mother is in town and requests _

_an appearance. If you remember my mother_

_at all, I know you understand. _

_x,_

_B_

Eleanor? Yes, he could understand that- having a critical, controlling parent. But later, as he showered, it dawned on him that she did not have to leave so incredibly quickly. She could have stayed at least for the morning, said goodbye to him. Dressed, he looked at the note again, and reading it, his fury leaked out. He crumbled the note into a little ball and hurled it across his room. She did not say when she was returning, either… _if_ she was returning.

That is when it all clicked into place. She knew before she came to him last night she was leaving. _Show me the torment you feel at my absence_. A game- it had all just been another game for her; had she ever stopped playing? And he had been such an eager, blind participant. _What must I do to earn your kisses?_ The little 'x' she had written in her note only mocked him.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Eleanor's presence, Blair had little time to think about what she had done. It seemed Eleanor called her daughter into town to play the mother card to help sell her label. Isn't my Blair just beautiful? She's going to Columbia, though really it should have been Oxford. Her best friend is Serena van der Woodsen. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend- at least, not yet. I doubt it will take too long, though. Her mother would finish with a knowing smile. She was used to being put on display like this; it is why she could play the game so well at the garden party. She was born playing this game. The boyfriend line stung more than usual, causing Chuck's face to flash in her mind. These appearances were not a time for thinking, however, and she pushed the image of him aside to focus on appeasing her current audience.<p>

But at night, in her bed, when it was quiet and dark, he was waiting for her, in her mind. Beautiful in the moonlight, his body moving over hers, the feel of him inside her. That she thought of him like that, she could live with. But it was waking up in the morning that drove Blair insane. Every morning now, she woke up snuggling one of her pillows, her body wanting it to be Chuck's warmth and softness. Said pillow always ended up thrown across the room in annoyance, a casualty of Blair's emotional warfare.

* * *

><p>Back in the Hamptons, Chuck brooded for several days. Refusing to go out, he was either on the patio smoking or burying his head in his work on The Charles. Even when Saturday night rolled around, Chuck was in no mood for playing.<p>

Bart stepped into the library to check on some of his own work before he and Lily went to a dinner party. He was mildly startled, and pleased, to find Chuck pouring over drafts and timelines, "Shouldn't you be out on a Saturday night?"

"No- I… I want to be prepared for meeting with the vice chair on Thursday. If I can convince him to support putting more money behind it, The Charles could be open for the holidays." Chuck did not have full faith in his poker face in front of his father, so he continued to look at his papers.

"That's quite an ambitious timeline."

"The building is in good condition, renovations are proceeding better than expected. With some extra investment, there should be no difficulties in pushing up the timeline." Chuck continued to look at his work.

"You know, the board was quite taken with what a stunning couple you and Blair mad-"

Chuck cut off his father, his face finally lifting to gaze at his father, "I know. _I know_."

"She really believes in you, Chuck," Bart thought back on what she had said to him when they arrived.

"Does she now?" Chuck laughed cruelly.

"She does have her own family to deal with… I wouldn't lose heart so quickly. Women can be wonderfully complicated," Bart mused.

"What was that about women being complicated?" Lily breezed into the library, fixing a large diamond in her ear as she smiled at her husband.

"Just trying to share some wizened old man advice with my son," Bart stood and kissed his wife, then added, "Blair."

"Blair is… a stunning creation. And you two are such a beautiful pair, Charles, you will never be bored with her. I think you could do incredible things together," Lily flashed her step-son a smile before the couple left for dinner.

Chuck sat back in his chair. Incredible things… together? His eyes glanced down at the papers strewn across his desk, and he remembered Blair admiring his work, asking him questions- caring about what he was doing. _Together_? He then thought back on Bart and Lily, how they performed together in public. It had never occurred to him before, but… they were a team. Yes his father was brilliant, and Lily was amazing, each in their own right. But together, supporting each other, they accomplished even more.

Blair had… he swallowed uncomfortably, remembering the garden party. She had already done this for him. He remembered how easy it was at her side to smile and curry favor, and how she supported his project with perfect excitement. This meeting he was so wrapped up in was because of her. She played the vice chair perfectly into her hand, leaving him to be used however Chuck needed.

* * *

><p>Eleanor consumed an entire week of Blair's holiday, leaving her exhausted. She could return to the Hamptons now, but something inside prevented her. In her fear, she ran hard and fast back to the city, but running had only left her more afraid. She imagined Chuck had to be angry with her pathetic goodbye. And she was still scared to think on him in general. If she did, she knew she would have to admit to herself <em>why<em> she ran in the first place.

After several days of recovering from Eleanor's social marathon, Blair was walking to a very much needed haircut. The heat was uncomfortable, but Blair relished the discomfort as it mirrored her own internal upset. Approaching Bendel's, she nearly collided with the cool figure of Bart Bass as he exited.

"Mr. Bass!" She peeped, startled to see he was in the city.

"Hello, Blair," He appraised the source of his son's recent brooding behavior.

"Why are you not in the Hamptons with your family?" She politely inquired.

"An unavoidable business meeting. Serena and Lily pleaded I pick up some required essentials for them before I return," he paused a moment, "The dance at the country club is this weekend."

Blair felt it had suddenly grown at least twenty degrees warmer out, "I wasn't sure Chuck would still want to see me… I haven't heard a word from him."

"I think…" Bart hesitated at how to phrase it, "If you returned, you would not be distressed by what you find? Do considering coming back, Blair."

With a nod, the mighty Bart Bass slipped into his waiting town car. Blair was pensive as she climbed to the fourth floor of Bendel's, every step solid, her eyes not tempted by the pretty things all around her. She had not dared to think Chuck might be… happy to see her again. Could he be? Was he missing her? Too scared or hurt to say so? Her heart skipped a beat before thumping happily in her chest. Her return would have to be perfect, and… she needed to find a dress!

* * *

><p>Chuck awoke the day of the country club event thoroughly grumpy. He had already had to explain to the vice chair how Blair had to go home, but he was not at all pleased to explain- when everyone expected to see him with Blair, why she was not on his arm. He laid in bed, thinking how his heart ached and how much he hated it. What had he done to himself? When at last he showered, dressed, and went to search for sustenance, he paused midway down the staircase. There was luggage in the foyer. But… not Eric's, or Serena's, not Bart's, or Lily's. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, it could not be…?<p>

Walking into the living space on his way to the kitchen, it was. There, smiling on the sofa with his sister, was Blair. Serena was chattering, "No, I'm serious, the first time I saw French Kiss, I thought Kevin Kline was Calvin Kline's brother or something!"

The two girls laughed and Chuck could not fight the smile on his face at seeing her- seeing her laughing and happy. She had not noticed his presence yet, "Shush, this movie is perfect, even if he isn't actually French! The whole concept behind it, sex and," Blair faltered, finally turning her head enough to see Chuck watching her.

Serena turned to look, "Oh, good morning, Chuck. Or should I say good afternoon? Did you get all of your beauty rest in for this evening?"

"I don't think if I did or not matters now," Just like that, his heart was on his sleeve again.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes, then at her friend. She had never seen her brother quite so intense, or open, before, "Care to join us for a bit? You've been working hard these past few weeks- it's a funny movie?"

Anything to be close to Blair again. She had not said a word yet, but he could see she was worried at his reaction. So he sat and joined them, happy to relax and watch his sister and Blair talk and laugh at the film. There was a scene, the man was stealing the little vodka bottles from the service cart on the airplane. He saw Blair fidget and mumble about using the restroom.

At first he thought nothing of it, but then the scene in the film unfolded and suddenly, everything made a great deal more sense. The man and the woman began talking about losing 'it'. The man talked about how his first time was with a prostitute- a not beautiful one, but she had an incredible mouth. Only, he had money for the sex, not for kissing. The woman he was talking to found this interesting, and said how much sense that makes, how intimate kissing is, where the romance is- a little bit of your soul. Chuck wanted to groan. That had Blair written all over it. There was no way she was still in the bathroom. He went to look for her, Serena giving him a pleading look that he not do anything stupid as he left. Both the bathroom and kitchen were empty, the patio, too. He discovered her in the library, looking at his blueprints again. She heard him enter the room, "You've been hard at work," she smiled.

"There was… nothing else to hold my attention."

Blair felt her heart speed up, "The penthouse is even more beautiful now. I think… some ornate tables would be good- reproductions from the Regency period maybe? And, did you know Swarovski is involved with lighting now? I imagine you could get them to make some stunning pieces for you."

"Blair," he smiled softly as he pulled the blueprints from her hands.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she could not look up into his eyes yet, "how I left, it wasn't about you- and truly, I left because of my mother…"

"Why did you leave like that, if it wasn't about me?" He would let her hide if it would give him an answer.

"I… didn't want to have to say goodbye to you like that." It… was half true?

"Was it meant to be goodbye?" he asked, not certain he wanted the answer.

Blair looked up at him with this question, finally meeting his eyes. They were wide, pleading with him to not make her give an answer. So he pushed for a different answer, "I heard what they said in the movie, about sex… about kissing."

She was falling apart; she knew he could see everything now, "Chuck…"

"I could look at it several different ways, Blair. That you intended to use me for sex, which, initially could have been quite true. But later on… I'm tempted to think you still would not let me kiss you for a different reason?"

"I…" Blair bit her lower lip a moment, "Please? Give me tonight- I have to go, Serena and I, we have appointments…"

She pulled away from him, her eyes apologetic. He was only being gentle because he was genuinely surprised by her return. They would leave the Hamptons tomorrow, so she came back expressly for tonight. Tonight, he would have his answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last one for tonight (US Eastern Daylight Time), 11 is getting a small tweak, and will go back up tomorrow. Hopefully the rewrite for 12 will be finished this weekend if all goes well. xoxo -K<strong>


	11. Prickle

.

Touch:

Prickle

Once more, Chuck stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was not alone this time, with his father at his side. However, Lily was the first to appear, and Chuck smiled at his step-mother. She was beautiful in white, and taking his father's arm, they kissed sweetly before walking to the car. Next he saw Serena, his heartbeat instantly picking up a moment, until it was clear she was alone.

"Don't look so nervous," Serena teased, as she repeated what she had said at the garden party, "or she might think it's a date."

"Maybe this time it is?" He countered, watching his sister raise an eyebrow in question.

"Maybe you just _might_ deserve her then?" Serena smiled, brushing past him on her way to the car.

Then, at last, there was Blair. She was wearing dark blue- like that morning at brunch. Her hair was tied up, little curls dripping down, and she was simply… radiant. His heart beat harder with every step she took towards him. When she took his arm, suddenly the world was calm, "You look… breathtaking."

In lieu of a thank you, Blair lifted her head up and placed the sweetest kiss on his cheek. He hoped it could only escalate from here, "Come, we can't keep the others waiting."

It was happening again, he noted. In the car, everyone was relaxed and happy- even Bart. It was the same through dinner at the club. Her light was infectious, it made him smile and laugh, and shine. Everyone commented on her return, on seeing them together, the board members were once again delighted with her- and with him, and his work on The Charles.

After dinner they were making more rounds when Serena stole Blair to catch up with some friends. His father and a few other men were talking, though for a few moments Chuck simply watched Blair from across the room; how she glowed, how she smiled…

"… That Waldorf girl is quite impressive. In her own right of course, but she's gotten you to sort out your priorities pretty quickly, Charles," One gentleman laughed.

"You'll want to put a ring on that before someone else catches her attention- or she runs off to study for a semester in Europe! That's what happened to the Whitney boy," Another gentleman added.

"Well, Charles here knows what's expected of him," His father clapped his hand on his shoulder. Was he really listening to this conversation? Were they telling him to propose to Blair? After… a month? He blanched, "Excuse me, while I look for my date," he slipped from his father's grasp.

The men laughed, one adding, "That's right, go get her!"

He did not see her in the crowd, his mind fuzzy and disturbed by the conversation he had just been privy to. After all the games she had played with him- he still did not even know what they were, yet everyone seemed to know what he should want from her.

He found Blair standing on the balcony, of course. There was a cool wind, and he slipped his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. She turned her head to the side in response, smiling and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

"Blair, please, I need to know-"

They were disrupted by a drunken couple stumbling onto the large balcony as they laughed and shouted at the sea. Chuck huffed, and wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled them away. There was a hidden end of the balcony, where it wrapped around the corner of the building, quiet, and perfectly secluded.

Free of disruptions or prying eyes, he started again, "You must tell me-"

But she stopped him, pressing a finger against his lips to silence him, "I know. I've been so afraid, Chuck. Afraid because I already know, I just… can't believe it. But, I have to, because I know it's true."

Slipping her finger away as she spoke, her hands grasped the lapels of his jacket as she tipped her head up. His breath caught in his lungs, his eyes wide with disbelief before fluttering shut just before…

They kissed.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his body. It was incredible- the feel of her mouth against his, his entire being came alive from it. His heart was racing, his mind was swimming in bliss, oh… how he needed her. She pulled away a moment to look at him, her eyes large and round, wanting to see if he felt it, too.

"Chuck…"

Within the blink of an eye, his mouth was on hers again, tasting her, teasing her, coaxing her to open herself to him. She clung to him, her body trembling and weak- overwhelmed beyond expectation. Tugging his trousers open, she felt him pull away, retrieving a condom from his wallet before slipping her dress up over her hips. Sitting back against the balustrade, just like their first time, she whispered 'yes' between feverish kisses. They kissed deeply, moaning, when he sank deep inside her.

At first, he moved slowly, purposefully, feeling them connected- connected in the two most important ways possible. In all their complexity, all their games, the pushing, the pulling, this… this is what it all came back to. This feeling of being consumed by the light and beauty she brought to his life. The feel of her, the sound of her voice, her cries and moans, her passion, her sweetness- that she had come back to him. It all built inside of him, more and more, with each thrust until he felt her tremble and shake, her breath gasping, soft cries mixed into their kisses. He followed her in her pleasure, struggling to not cry out in his satisfaction and bliss, lest they be discovered.

He leaned against her as she in turn still clung to him, their hearts pounding, recovering happily from their exertion. He kissed her forehead as he held her, their breathing steadily returning to normal. Tenderly… carefully, with great regret, they pulled apart.

"We should probably…" Blair smiled sheepishly.

"You go first, but," he kissed her softly, "You owe me a dance."

They parted ways as covertly as possible, happening to 'find each other' in the ballroom not ten minutes later. The rest of the evening flitted by, hours seeming like minutes in a haze of happiness and champagne. When they returned home, Chuck purred in her ear, "Let me come to you…"

"I think you hardly need ask now, Chuck," Blair whispered back, assuring him with a small kiss.

He watched her walk to her room, wondering at how incredible the night had been. When he came to her, she was gazing out the doors that led to her balcony, wearing nothing but a little lilac chemise. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her silky waist, tilting his head down to kiss her shoulder, "What are you thinking of?"

"Can you not guess? Are we not thinking, are we not feeling, the same things right now?" she made a happy little sigh, "I'm happy- so happy! I had been so afraid- of you, of me, of my feelings. But not anymore, Chuck. I feel nothing but… sublime happiness." She turn in his arms as she spoke, gazing up into his eyes, finishing her thoughts by kissing him.

It only took a few moments for their kisses to grow in intensity, leading them to tumble into her bed. In their excitement and passion, their reunion was once again frantic and needy, overcome with a desire to bond after their separation. The night had been long and they both were spent, content to curl up together and drift off to sleep. Chuck slipped away into sleep first, Blair watching his sweet face as she lay in his arms. Her feelings bubbled over in her heart, and she felt a need to… practice saying them aloud. Her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart, she said what was in her own heart.

"I like you, Chuck. I know… it doesn't sound like much, but, you see, I never liked any of those other boys. Not really. Then again, it was probably not entirely fair. I've always liked you. You're my best friend's older brother- I grew up watching you. I thought you were cute, and as we got older, and you became a man, oh… I tried, and could never imagine what you did to all those girls that you took to bed. How it felt to be in your arms, to hold your attention, to be touched by you. You captivated me and… you still do. I feared you would ruin me… but you have, haven't you? You ruined me," she chuckled softly at herself, "but it's okay because… I like you… and… it could be so much more if you choose me." She finished with a yawn, nuzzling her face against his soft chest, a little smile on her lips as she finally surrendered to sleep at last.

In the morning, Chuck would not be able to recall if he had heard her talking, or if it were in his dreams. No, not dreams… what he had imagined that night were not what dreams felt like. He fell asleep happy and awoke feeling ill. What the men had said last night has sunk into his subconscious, and _choose me_ mingled with it. Choose her? Somewhere along the line he forgot that she had been chosen for him- he knew what was expected of him? His father had really managed that one quite nicely. In a month he went from wanting to fuck her brains out on the kitchen table to having society applaud their 'romance' and that he needed to marry her, as soon as possible. He saw them all laughing at him, his father, Blair, faceless society members, all applauding themselves at how they had gotten Chuck Bass to settle down and do as he was told, a ring sparkling on her left hand.

And Blair's performance had been stunning. Teasing him, then giving him what he wanted, yet the whole 'no kissing' bit, running away, only to come back at the last minute to play happy couple in front of everyone who mattered. He could not even look at her, peacefully curled up next to him in bed. This time, he was the one to leave her bed.

In his own room, he still felt caged- trapped in this game by everyone around him. He was already packed to leave this afternoon, and with a quick call before he showered, even as the first glimmer of morning light began to trickle in, he already had his plan.

He returned to the city alone that morning, spending time on the phone, making plans, preparing to grasp for some modicum of control in his own life.

* * *

><p>Blair awoke, shocked to be alone. Hurriedly, somehow knowing something was wrong, she slipped on her robe and went to his room. Empty. Tears brimmed in her eyes, what had she done wrong? She went and curled up in his bed, letting his scent comfort her, upset and disappointment flooding her with exhaustion.<p>

Serena found her a few hours later, gently shaking her awake, "Is… Chuck gone?"

"I think he left before anyone was awake," Blair's voice was broken, as she rubbed sleep and unshed tears from her eyes.

"B…" the blonde gathered her friend in her arms, "I'm so sorry."

Blair hardened immediately, "No- it's fine. I should have known better than to hope for too much. Come, we have just enough time for lunch at 1770 House before returning to the city."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just 12 and 13 to go... 12 I think should get posted this weekend. 13 isn't near done though, so that will be an actual 'update' rather than like these 'reposts'. <strong>


	12. Stroke

Touch:

Stroke

There was a couple of weeks left before classes began at Columbia. Chuck spent them at work, visiting The Charles, and moving out of the Milan building and into his own apartment. His argument was that he should live somewhere located more centrally between school and work; Bart gruffly allowed it. Truthfully, Chuck need to get out- get away, make more of his own life. It helped that now he had to fear running into Blair if she came to visit.

Blair spent her days shopping and reading all of her textbooks ahead of time. Anything to help pass the time between that night with Chuck and… whatever her future may bring. She read about The Charles in the newspapers, only able to manage a weak smile at what was shaping into a success. Her heart hurt, her mind always trying to find a reason for why he cut her out, why he left her like that. She would berate herself at these thoughts, shaking her head, and forcing herself to focus on her life at that moment.

The weekend before classes began, Serena hosted a giant sleepover for all the girls they had grown up with that were staying in the city, aptly themed "The 90s". They all laid around in the penthouse living room in fun, frumpy pajamas, eating, drinking, talking, and laughing about their childhood.

Once everyone was properly loosened with drink, Serena began her favorite form of humiliation: karaoke. And only songs from the 90s- which made it even more painful. N'SYNC, MC Hammer, Britney Spears, it had everyone groaning and laughing at the same time. But Serena always saved the best for last, "I spared you this long, B! You're turn! And I'm picking the song."

Blair narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Don't worry!" The blonde gushed, "I know what your favorite song is."

The music began playing and Blair made a tiny smile, "The Australian version?"

"Only you would know that- they sound the same to me." Serena rolled her eyes.

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…_

Blair could only forgive Serena because she knew her friend was terribly drunk. But the song stung- even weeks after Chuck had left her without a word. Still, she smiled through it, watching her friends of old sway to the sweet song, all of them undoubtedly thinking of the one they loved, or hoping for the day they would find that person. For her part, Blair tried not to think that… she could have loved Chuck- if only he had let her.

Chuck still had a few items left behind in his room at the penthouse and hoped to catch Bart still up, working late in his home office. Stepping off the elevator, he paused, furrowing his brow at the noise emanating from the living room. He peaked around the corner to see a room full of girls in pajamas, all staring up at Blair, singing…

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

Her eyes drifted across the room, stopping on him, her eyes locking with his. He could not deny the look on her face- he had convinced himself it had been a game to her, but that look- that look refuted that. Her hurt, her longing, her pain was all there, staring back at him. Chuck wanted to be ill all over again. Instead he turned, before he created a scene, and left.

Blair blinked slowly, not sure if it was her aching heart mixing with the alcohol or not? Then he was gone- if he had been there at all? The song ended, and everyone promptly curled up to sleep after such a pretty ballad. She curled up with Serena, who draped her arm over her. She murmured into her friend's fuzzy pajamas, "S… I really did like him."

"I know, B. He won't talk about it to anyone, I'm so sorry…"

"Did you see him, too?"

"What- he was here?"

Blair yawned, "I don't know…"

"Just sleep, B. Every morning, things get better." Serena snuggled closer, protective of her best friend and wanting to take away some of her pain.

* * *

><p>That night had shaken Chuck just enough for his resolve to begin to falter, the convictions he held about this summer slowly crumbling. Time stretched out into weeks and his genuine feelings for Blair ebbed to the surface. Working on the penthouse of The Charles, he remembered her comments, incorporating her suggestions into the opulent rooms.<p>

He saw her once, across the quad on campus. It was a beautiful autumn day and she was smiling. She pulled on his heartstrings without even glancing at him. The look on his face as he watched her must have said it all, in his moment of weakness. For that evening, he had an e-mail from Serena. No words, just a link to one of the society blogs.

_Bass without his B_

_One of the most stunning developments this summer in the Hamptons was our number one bachelor Chuck Bass being spotted on repeat occasions- and sharing a roof (his family in residence as well, naughty people), with Blair Waldorf, who is finally home for good from Switzerland to attend Columbia. The infamous Bass was seen lightly flirting with other girls around town, reports one of our regular girls, but only very early on! One of my secret sources told me the games Chuck and Blair were playing were very intense, and our boy Bass was clear that no one interfere- and that Blair was his. By the end of the summer, Chuck was hardly seen out of the house! Reports are mixed during this time, saying Chuck was seen at the house, while Blair was here, in the city. However, on the last big night in the Hamptons, the couple made everyone talk with their charming ways and clear adoration for one another. An envious Ms. H says they only had eyes for each other, and at one point, had snuck off for a noticeable amount of time. Was our Bass doing what he does best? It seems only Blair knows! _

_It was expected that when they returned to the city, we would finally get an eye full of this stunning pair, but weeks have passed and no one has the inside word on what happened. Blair has been all smiles as she began her studies at Columbia. Upon returning to the city, Chuck has been all work, and has moved out of his family's penthouse, before beginning his third year at Columbia. This photo taken just this afternoon shows us more than we have heard in weeks. Chuck Bass clearly longing after Blair Waldorf. What happened, B? Or… should we ask Chuck? All I know is, my own selfish desires aside, I almost hope they can work it out, just from the look on his face. Well, almost. _

Chuck sighed and shut his laptop. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. He took a long, deep breath, then opened his eyes and glanced at his watch. 'Shit, family dinner.' Bart let him move out of the penthouse but now there were regular family dinners. Chuck was surprised when there was not a reporter and photographer at the first one, ready to capture Bart Bass, the family man, in action. Shrugging his jacket back on, he glimpsed his laptop for a moment. Serena was clearly taking sides and he groaned. He may have to go to this dinner, but he had already lost his appetite.

With the Bass's sitting around the table, he was quick to give his mandatory report on school and work so Serena could then chat away the rest of the meal. In hindsight, it was probably not one of his better ideas.

"I have to pick up my dress right after classes tomorrow so I can make sure it's right for the alumni event!" Serena picked up her glass of water, "Do you have your tux ready, Chuck?"

A blonde eyebrow was cocked at him as she took a long drink, letting her question hang in the air. He felt Bart's eyes on him, too. 'Great.'

"I hadn't really thought…"

"You should go, Charles. You haven't been to any society events in… awhile." Bart was all ice and the comment and the command of his father's statement were not lost on Chuck. Awhile? He meant since the country club event. With Blair.

Serena chose to chime in here, "I thought everyone from Hamilton House had to be there to help with the selection of new members? I know Blair and I are so nervous."

Chuck had honestly forgotten about that. Blair. Blair would be there. And of course she wanted to be in Hamilton House. This was perfect. This was exactly what he needed. With this, he could find a way back…

Looking appropriately bored and put upon, Chuck sighed, "I suppose I should be there."

* * *

><p>The next evening, in his favorite grey suit with peonies in hand, Chuck entered the Waldorf penthouse. Prying details from the doorman, Eleanor was out, but Blair was in for the evening. It had been a long time since he had visited her home. It was still beautiful, the style more her mothers than Blair's, but he could see touches where she had added her own personality. He still remembered where her room was from all the times he would be forced to fetch Serena when they were younger. Would he have ever dared imagine he would walk these stairs to call on Blair?<p>

He glimpsed her bent over her desk, studying, before he knocked on her open door.

"I told you, Dorota, I'm not hungry."

"I thought you looked slimmer," he replied, stepping into her room, "I hope it's not my fault."

Blair's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her back stiffening, but she refused to turn and look at him, "How is it you of all people could put me off of my supper?"

"Because… you kissed me," he answered softly, trying to read her emotions.

"You're right, that really is cause for a girl to want to stop eating all together," Blair nipped in reply, turning to him at last, her eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Blair…"

"Have you been reading the gossip? It's the only reason I can imagine after all these weeks you would be here."

"I may have heard something? But it's the alumni event tomorrow that made me think I should see you."

"The alumni event?" Blair had hoped he would not be there and now her eyes narrowed before she huffed, "I can be civil, if you feel the need to attend."

"It's also selection for Hamilton House. You must be nervous. Perhaps, if you arrived with a date who is already a highly regarded member…" Chuck offered Blair the flowers he had been holding.

She gave him a fake little smile and took the peonies, "Why are you doing this, Chuck? I'm not going to go with you and there can be nothing you want from me after all this time."

He stepped closer to her and watched her stiffen at his nearness, "Are you so certain of that? You can't tell me there aren't nights you awaken, tangled in your sheets, hot, your heart racing, because you remember how I feel-"

"Enough," Her eyes were hard, refusing to show him any feeling. Setting the flowers aside, she stood and replied, "I think you must have nothing else important to say, so you can leave now."

He pulled back, seemingly about to turn and leave, when he reached out, his hand gliding over her satin coverlet, a smirk curling his lips, "So, this is your bed?"

Blair's ire rose, "Out!" she cried, firmly planting her hands on his chest, pushing him out of her room and into the hallway. He was still grinning, enjoying the fire in her eyes and the feel of her hands pressing against him, "You know, they say when you love something, you should set it free," he smarmed.

"They say when you like something, you should abandon it for weeks!" Blair bit back, huffing as she slammed her door shut.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" He cried through the door.

Blair sniffled on the other side. How could he miss her? He was the one that left her that morning, and never looked back. Only… only he had. She knew in her heart he saw her at Serena's that night- and now, that photo. Then, to come here like this? At least he had warned her he would be at the alumni event; she would have to be careful. She reminded herself she was an adult now, and… things like this were handled gracefully. She exhaled slowly, thinking of Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn, Jackie…

By the time he reached the elevator, Chuck's face was etched with concern. _When you like something_… _You ruined me but, it's okay because…_ _I like you, Chuck- I've always liked you_. _It could be so much more if you choose me. _It was still unfocused, but… that night- she had said those things to him? It had all become so wrapped up in his nightmare, but she had not only kissed him that night and shown him how she felt, she tried to tell him, too. And all he could do was think about everyone else- all these people that did not matter, forgetting the most important people. He and Blair.

Now, she was the cool and restrained one, sassy- but unwilling to bend to him naturally. So he would have to bring his best and pull each layer of her façade away until she could hide no longer.

* * *

><p>Dressed to perfection, not a hair out of place, nor a dull spot on his shoes, Chuck departed his penthouse the next night. He was dressed to kill… well, more correctly, to seduce and make amends. But when he arrived at the alumni event, he felt more like a novice than a master. He saw Blair across the room and instantly was hit with a wave on conflicting emotions. She was gorgeous in a long black lace dress- it was modest in the front, but it clung to her body in the most sinful ways, and when she turned… the whole milky white canvas of her back was exposed, making his fingers twitch at the memory of touching her skin. Her soft curls were swept up and had a beautiful bright red flower tucked in one side, picking up the bright red of her lips.<p>

He felt his breathing grow heavy as he imagined her body pressed to his, her mouth begging to be kissed, his hand rising, smearing the redness from her lips. They would break then, together, it would be intense, incredible, oh… to feel of her. His trousers felt uncomfortable due to what thoughts of her had inspired in him. His chest felt tight knowing that she was not on his arm as he watched her smile and talk to some guests. Which is when he realized she was on the arm of someone else, some nobody, and instantly, jealousy rioted through him. This must be corrected. He needed a plan. Now.

Blair was asking Dean Reuther about plans for renovating her favorite building on campus while her date shook like a leaf at her elbow. Clearly she had misjudged this one. The presence of two powerful women was too much for him. And then… she felt _him_, before he even spoke a word.

"I have an amazing crew working on The Charles, Dean Reuther, I'm sure they would be honored to restore any building that belongs to the university."

"Oh Charles, it is good to see you," they shook hands.

As if on cue, the orchestra that had been setting up began to play. In seconds, Blair recognized the song, and she knew the timing must have been on command. It was all she could do not turn and glare at Chuck.

"Oh, they've begun playing!" Dean Reuther smiled as she looked about at the crowd of people, "I do hope people will dance tonight."

Chuck turned to Blair, and with a small bow, proffered his hand, asking, "Ms. Waldorf, would you do me the honor?"

Blair simply looked at him. Her stare lasted long enough for the dean to comment, "Oh yes, Blair, you must! Set an example for your peers?"

Now with no choice in the matter, Blair laid her hand in his, "Of course, Charles, I would be delighted."

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled away from her pathetic date and onto the dance floor. It was a waltz and one of Chuck's hands was on her naked back, leaving her to mentally curse choosing this dress, and his touch. They began to spin across the dance floor and for a small amount of time, it was all forgotten. Being in his arms, dancing to one of her favorite songs, the swell of the music. She was happy, smiling as her heart raced to the beat as they spun. In her bliss, she turned her head to gaze up at her partner, and that it was _Chuck_, that it was now so many weeks later, hit her with full force, the weight of it lying in her stomach.

Blair's smile soften, her voice full of indignation that he manipulate her so cruelly, "How dare you! I love this song."

"I know. You love Audrey so, but I chose it for me as well. I could dance all night, now that you are in my arms. Though… I rather like the line about begging for more, as well."

"Thank you. Now I can never listen to this song ever again."

Chuck smile grew wider at this and he held Blair a little tighter, his mouth coming closer to her ear, "I would beg to peel this delicious excuse for a dress from your body. You've never worn black for me before… you look so dangerous. But then, you are dangerous, aren't you, Blair? Just touching your skin," his fingers lightly caressed her back as he held her, "is creating so many problems for me. Won't you take pity on a poor devil?"

"Please…" her voice was soft in his ear, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You want Hamilton House. You want to rule over Columbia. Over this city. You once asked me to play nice, and you would give me everything I wanted. Now I'm just trying to return the favor."

At this, Blair pushed back against him, growing more rigid in his arms, "I don't _need_ you to give me anything. I got what I wanted from you," _I got more than I wanted from you_, "I'm Blair Waldorf. I was born playing these games."

The song ended before he could reply, Blair quickly pulling out of his arms with a brief curtsey, "Thank you for the dance, Charles," and disappeared into the crowd. He wanted to run after her, to yell at her to stop calling him Charles, to kiss her senseless until she could no longer deny him… deny what they had. Quietly, he found her again and watched her, waited. After a little while, she detached from her date and he silently followed her.

The room had begun to grow hot and stuffy after her dance with Chuck. In search of a quiet place to breath, Blair climbed the stairs to the roof. They were having a bit of an Indian summer this week, and the air was neither too warm nor too cold in spite of now being October. The roof had a view of the open space below and the city beyond, and Blair leaned against the edge, closing her eyes and just breathing. As soon as she felt she had calmed, her whole being heightened once more when suddenly both of his arms were wrapped around her waist, trapping her.

His voice was soft and sensual in her ear, "Why are you fighting me, Blair? I know you want me. Your body wants me just as much as I want you. I can't hide it," at this, he pressed his body hard against hers, the evidence of his desire grinding against her ass, "and I know you can't either."

His hands slid up over her stomach, rising to cup her breasts through the delicate lace, his fingertips rasping against the peak of her nipples. He continued to whisper in her ear, "Look at them all down there," the party had begun to flow out onto the balcony and green space below, "We could rule over them, together. And the pleasure, Blair… so much pleasure. We could have it all."

He lowered his head, his mouth skimming down her neck until it found that sweet spot that made her knees weak and her breath short. Her body melted against his and she moaned his name, "Oh… Chuck."

"Can that little boy downstairs do this to you?" He breathed hot against her skin, "Does he make you moan? Do you think he can make you scream?"

"Chuck… He's just…"

He snapped at her poor reply. That boy was nothing, and they… Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, they were everything. He grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her around so he could gaze into her eyes. "You… like me. You cannot like anyone else but me."

Blair's body stiffed under his gaze, his command, her eyes lost their haze of pleasure and grew cold, "What is that? What's with that confidence?"

His reply was equally cool and unforgiving, "Am I wrong?"

Her expression held fast as she stared back at him, unyielding, but despite her stubbornness, he felt the slight tremble of her body against his. "Don't ever say that you like any other man but me."

And with that, his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. He pressed his body against hers, holding her to him tight, waiting for her to fight him. But instead, her resolve finally fell apart, her fingers winding in his hair as her body pressed back. His hands slipped lower, grabbing her ass, forcing her to feel what she did to him. They were both panting, kissing frantically as he began to pull her dress up. His hand cupped her sex, momentarily dazed that she was actually wearing a thong under her dress. He pushed the thin line aside, his fingers grazing her wet heated skin. Blair was grasping his trousers, about to pull them open when…

A persistent ringing began to emanate from his jacket. A gut-wrenching cry of denial passed from his lips as he broke this kiss, "No… not now…"

Blair mewled, trying to hold on to him, to kiss him once more as he stepped away from her. Opening her eyes, she registered the torment on his face as he stared back at her. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his phone, glancing down at it briefly. She stood, dejected, watching him, wondering what was happening. Returning the phone to his jacket, he now removed a different item. A blue box.

A Tiffany blue box.

Blair's eyes grew wider. Her key. It had to be her key.

"Time for you to go." Chuck held the box out to her, a small card was attached, telling her where to go. Their fingers brushed as she took the box from him, she watched him shudder and close his eyes.

"Are you not…"

"No, you must go alone."

She held the box against her chest as she looked at him a moment. He opened his eyes to her again, so much emotion passing between them as their eyes locked. Blair longed to stay, to find out what tonight truly meant.

Chuck seemed to know this, and nodding his head, he said, "Go. They're waiting for you."

She stepped towards him once more, slowly leaning in to place a small kiss of appreciation on his check.

He closed his eyes, drinking in her warmth and the smell of her hair… the feel of her perfect mouth pressed against him. Chuck groaned as she pulled away, fighting to restrain all his desires, something, he realized, he only ever had done for her. "Nate was right…"

Blair cocked her head to the side in question.

"You've ruined me."

He watched her face as she struggled to process the scale of what he had just admitted. He just gave her a small smile and nudged her towards the stairs, "Go."

So she turned, slightly dazed, and left him alone on the rooftop.

He knew he would not see her again tonight. She may possess her key for Hamilton House, but it was a long night of trials to prove she had earned it before it would be dangling around her beautiful neck.

Returning to the party, Chuck made a few rounds and tried to be sociable even though Blair was not at his side. But eventually the effort, and his frustration, left him spent. In his still very new, very empty penthouse, he crawled into his cold bed, alone. His heavy eyelids pull shut and he imagines soft touches, warm kisses, long silk strands of chocolate brown between his fingers…

* * *

><p>Sunlight dripped across his bed. Ugh, he had forgotten to pull the blinds shut last night. He rubbed his bleary eyes… well, he was awake now. Stretching, he rose from his bed, slipped on his pajama bottoms, and ambled out to his kitchen. Turning the corner, he froze.<p>

That long red robe… those mahogany curls. His heart stopped beating. And then he died.

She turned to him, a little cup of coffee in hand. The front of her robe was open and she was gloriously naked underneath. Her key hung from her neck, reaching down towards her delicious breasts, twinkling at him. Blair smiled and walked towards him, "Good morning."

Up on her little tiptoes, she placed a tiny kiss on his rough, unshaven cheek, "Are you hungry? I'm absolutely famished."

Chuck stood dumbfounded as he watched her walk to his little breakfast table, the great train of red silk billowing out gently behind her. She sat, and again, all he could do was stare at her; the way her curls fell down to spill over the stiff kimono styled neckline, how the silk slipped off her skin to expose her brazen nakedness. She crossed her legs, her body fully facing him as she picked up a strawberry and pressed it to her mouth. He really needed to sit down.

Taking the seat across from her, Blair happily played the domestic, fixing him a plate of fruit and… a croissant. "You got up just in time, they're still warm."

She sat the plate in front of him, but still she held his attention, his entire being focused on nothing but her. The tension was building in him, more and more every moment. And she was pushing him further and further. Blair slowly dripped honey onto her croissant, then, pulling a piece off, the honey spilled onto her fingers. Taking the bite, she smiled, sliding her sticky fingers into her mouth.

"Enough!" He growled, standing and stepping in front of her. Chuck gazed down at her for a brief moment, those wide brown eyes looking up at him, her fingers still stuck in her mouth. He knocked the offending hand away as he dropped his head, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Blair tilted her head back, happy to meet his kiss. She opened her mouth to him, teasing him with her tongue, reminding him of her talents as her hands traveled down his chest, greeting his much missed body. His hands pushed her robe from her shoulders as hers moved down further his body, loosening his pajama bottoms and pushing them off his hips to drop away onto the floor. He moaned, deep and primitive, as her hot hands curled around his cock. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulling his mouth away, he groaned, "You had this coming… showing up like this."

He pushed her head down and she leaned forward, her mouth greedily capturing his cock. She sucked on his head hard, lapping up the little bit of fluid that had escaped, happy at the salty reward for her teasing. Chuck tugged on her hair, forcing her further down his shaft and eliciting an unrestrained cry as she pleasured him. His desire broke, raw and needy; he grasped the tablecloth and groaning as her mouth swirled around him, he tore the cloth off the table, sending everything crashing to the floor. He gripped Blair's shoulders, pulling her off him as she pouted, and lifted her to the table, his mouth locking to hers, her legs wrapping around his waist in search of him.

"Mm, mm," Chuck shook his head, still kissing her. He took her arms and pushed her to lay back on the table, only then pulling his mouth from hers, "I've dreamed of having you like this since I first laid eyes on you in July," he purred. She was so hot and wet under him, and his cock slid along her opening as he moved over her. Blair cried, and he just smiled wickedly, "Watching your beautiful breasts rise and fall in that little blue dress, you were driving me crazy."

His head lowered so he could lap his tongue against the pale white skin of her cleavage. He pulled a hardened nipple into his mouth as one of his hands drifted down between their bodies, reaching between her legs. She was panting, moaning, crying his name in torment, "Chuck…"

"No, Blair," he breathed against her skin, his head beginning to drift lower while his fingers caressed and teased her opening, "I'm going to make you come like this first."

In that moment, he buried two fingers deep inside her and she shouted his name, her back arching off the table. Chuck grinned against the inside of her thigh, planting little wet kisses as he slowly drew his fingers back out. His mouth tilted down, his tongue lazily sliding over her clit before joining his fingers. He reached deep inside, filling her, claiming her, tasting her as he felt her tremble at his attentions. His long fingers stroked her, coaxing more honey, more pleasure from her, allowing him to drink her in. Curling his tongue upwards, he pressed it against her clit, making her whimper and shudder under him, his fingers working her harder. Her hips bucked back against him as he reached up to her sweet spot, rubbing it just so, pulling his head up to watch her writhe. She cried and he berated her, "Stop being so selfish. Come for me, Blair."

"Chuck!" she pleaded, slamming her fists in frustration against the table before grabbing her breasts, kneading them fiercely. He grinned, returning to his ministrations, he curled his tongue around her swollen clit, sucking, as his fingers jerked hard inside her. Within moments, at last, a delicious scream tore from her as her body shook under him, his fingers being held deep inside as she seized with pleasure.

There was a look of smug satisfaction on his face when her eyes met his gaze. She reached for him, pulling his face to hers, kissing him for several happy minutes. Their bodies brushed against each other, chest to chest, fingers running through hair, over peaks and planes. She was still so wet, and he was hard as steel resting against her. Her orgasm aside, her body remained hungry for him. Tugging on his hair, she pulled him back and stared deep into his eyes, "Take me now."

"But we don't have…" His brow furrowed a little, a small knot of apprehension in his chest.

"It's okay…" Blair blushed bright pink, "I went to the doctors some time ago."

Chuck brought his hands up to hold her face, his eyes never leaving hers, "I haven't been with anyone since you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed, "be with me?"

"No one but you," and with that he kissed her, their mouths meeting as his body joined with hers. The feeling was incredible; heat and passion engulfed them like never before. There was nothing between them, no barriers, no games, no fear, just the raw intensity of their feelings for one another. Ever so slowly, Chuck began to move inside her. He fought to control himself, wanting to savor the feel of her, and her to feel him. But with each gentle thrust, she overwhelmed him more and more. He had missed her… and not just like this, and not just her- but who he was when he was with her. He felt her hardened nipples slide against his chest as he moved, her hands on his back, her legs lightly wrapped around his waist, and then, her hips rolled back against his, rising up to meeting him. The sensation was delicious, but it flamed his passionate hunger for her.

Barely pulling his mouth from hers, he groaned his frustration, "I want this to be sweet… but I can't, not this time, not like this, after so long."

At his words, Blair gazed up at him, and before she even spoke, her smile had already answered him, "Take me, Chuck. I want _you_."

With that, she leaned her head up, and snagged his lower lip between her teeth, pulling him back down to her. The resulting kiss was rough and savage, causing his desire to unfurl. Pulling out, he paused, waiting for Blair to capitulate. First she wiggled her hips a little, then pouted against his mouth, before making a sweet little crying noise and beating her fists against his back. He slammed into her, her body arching against him, both sighing, both grinning with pleasure. Unrestrained, Chuck was determined to satisfy them both as he rocked into her. He kissed down her neck, over her breasts, pulling a rosy bud into his mouth. He licked hard, his teeth nipping causing her to cry out. In revenge, she pushed her hips back, meeting his powerful thrusts as her nails racked down back. The fury of his desire broke and shifting, he pulled away, grasping her thighs, he stood, the full force of him driving into her. Once more, Blair's hands came up to cup her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples as she panted in her pleasure. The strength of Chuck's need overwhelmed her in a few powerful thrusts, her head falling back as she screamed his name in the height of her completion.

Chuck watched her stunning display as she came, feeling her tightness grasping him even more, how she fit him so perfectly. His self-control was slipping, as he slipped in and out of her harder, deeper, feeling her wetness coating him even more. And like this… and with her… his vision grew hazy before he groaned, his eyes rolling back. His fingers dug into her thighs and with a few short thrusts, he spilled himself deep inside her.

He half collapsed, leaning over her, exhausted. In her pleased state, Blair stroked his hair back and peppered little kisses across his face. After a few minutes, her attentions make him chuckle a little and he kissed her mouth. When he pulled away, he looked at her face, smiling softly back up at him. "It's not quite the same thing but…" he paused for effect, "Now, you are my first, too."

Blair's eyes went wide at this oddly sweet little fact, for in reality, they were each other's firsts for things that went well beyond the physical. Tugging his hair, she pulled him down for another kiss.

Their passion, while cooled for a time, eventually spilled down to the ground. The mess of their ruined breakfast was strung across the kitchen floor, the croissants were a lost cause, and the now cracked bowl of fruit was only half full. Lying side by side, Chuck idly plucks a plump raspberry and presses it to Blair's mouth. She accepts the sweet treat and his hand slips down her neck, his gaze following his fingers as they caress the little clusters of diamonds set along the chain of her key. His voice came out soft, his heart in his throat, "Why are you here?"

"Aside from the obvious?" Blair asked, a little smile on her full red lips. She touches his face, pulling his eyes back to hers, "Because, I ruined you. Though… it only seems fair, since you had already ruined me."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few heartbeats. Chuck let her warmth spread though him, nurturing the light and banishing the darkness of his uncertainty. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he kissed it before intertwining his fingers with her. Blair blushes, her turn to look away and ask her own question, "Chuck…"

He leans in and plants a sweet kiss on her cheek, "Yes?"

"Why is my key different?"

Chuck smiled, his eyes falling to admire the key laced with diamonds, "I know you were away for a long time, but I'm quite important around here."

Blair just quirked an eyebrow at his vanity.

"And this summer… you came back into my life. I knew you, yet I did not know you, and in discovering what a stunning woman you had become, I came to learn so much more. Not just about you, but about myself, and with time, with… my feelings, I came to see it all perfectly. You're stunning and amazing- unlike anyone else. Your key couldn't be plain or common, because you are _you_, and because… you really are my queen, aren't you?"

The smile that broke across Blair's face was priceless. Her cheeks blushed pink a little recalling the day he first took her, but she beamed nonetheless, "I've always been your queen."

With that, she pounced on him, their smiles colliding in a delicious kiss. Their reunion consumed the entire day, their bliss and pleasure binding them together. When the golden autumn sun rose over New York City the next morning, it was in greeting to a new era, when Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf stepped outside, hand in hand, to rule over their city, their empire, together.


	13. Intertwined

.

Touch:

Intertwined

It was a bright, cool November afternoon as Chuck pulled Blair through Central Park. He was grinning and she just laughed at his eagerness, "I can't imagine what you are so happy about?"

"Perhaps…" they turned off the path and into the grass, "this?"

A beautiful little picnic was spread out before them and Chuck pulled her down onto the blanket, "But… it's too cool for a picnic!"

"Not with you by my side," he flirted, picking up an extra blanket, "but I wouldn't want to risk you getting cold, either way." He proceeded to wrap the blanket around them as Blair opened a container of fresh berries.

"All my favorite things?" she queried.

Chuck pulled a bottle of Dom '95 from the basket, "Of course… and after we eat, I brought bread for the ducks."

Blair was speechless as he opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"To my Blair," he murmured, clinking his glass against hers.

She shyly took a drink and snuggled closer to him. They ate their late indulgent lunch, smiling, and being a little playful. Blair was happy for the escape- always happy for the time they found to be together. There could never be enough. Once their appetites were sated, they walked hand in hand to the duck pond. Sitting together on their bench, Blair nudged him and asked, "Did you imagine then that you would ever fall in love with me?"

Chuck fed another piece of bread to an overly eager duck, thinking a moment, recalling that hot day in July, "I assure you, love was not on my mind that day. Though that cannot really be a surprise. But I recognized how interesting you were, and saw a little of how well you knew me. When you kissed me on the cheek, you really surprised me."

Blair smiled, "In spite of my crush on you, I found it so easy to be with you that day. As for kissing you… it was a moment of weakness. I had been so happy that you spent your little break with me."

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her, "Your crush on me? Had you not yet decided to seduce me by that point?"

She grinned at him ruefully before she had to turn her head away in shame, "I had decided that as soon as I had my plane ticket home…"

Dropping the remaining chunk of bread, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his embrace, a happy smirk on his face, "And I've reaped the benefits of your determination everyday since," Chuck tucked a errant strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, "Did you not flame, and I catch fire?"

He watched her smiling sweetly a moment before wrapping her up in a kiss. Satisfied once more, they sat a few minutes in perfect happiness before Blair sighed a little, "I should get to Bendel's…"

"I know," taking her hand, he stood, "I'll walk with you."

Upon reaching the store, Blair's heart tugged. She always hated parting from him, especially at times like these.

"I have to go to Bass Industries for a little bit, but you'll come over tonight?"

"Hair, make-up, and then I'll come with my dress. I'll see you soon?"

His hands were on her waist, pulling her close to him, "Not soon enough," he purred.

Her smile was wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

Chuck's smile matched hers, "I love you, too," he murmured back before giving her a long kiss goodbye.

Blair sadly left his arms. Pulling the large glass door open, Chuck lightly smacked her ass as she slipped inside. Turning, she glowered at him a moment before her smile returned and she winked at him, then turning once more to disappear into the store.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Chuck's phone buzzed as he left Bass Industries. The message made him smile, reading it as Arthur drove him home.<p>

_Bass and his B_

_UESsocalite snapped this picture perfect photo outside the iconic facade of 712 5__th__ Ave this afternoon. Our King and Queen look so perfect, this should be an advertisement for something! Other than falling in love… I think we can all agree the sight of this kiss makes us sigh with envy. I'm looking forward to more photos from tonight. Queen B's parties are always legendary, but a birthday party… we know you'll pull out all the stops! And don't worry, B, C's going to love your dress… and if my spies are as good as I know them to be, he's found a stunning present for you. And relax, it's not anything for a certain finger. A bit too soon and you're still a little young. But with that said, I don't think a single girl could blame you for dreaming of your wedding day. I know I am!_

* * *

><p>"I'm still sorry my birthday is before The Charles is open, my party should be there," Blair stepped into Chuck's bedroom in his penthouse, carrying her dress, "Though, I still don't know why I can't get dressed in my own home."<p>

Chuck was standing at his mirror perfecting the knot of his bow tie, "Because I knew with having you hair and make up done elsewhere, I would be able to watch you get dressed…"

She gave him a pretty little smile and rolled her eyes. He walked over to her and plucked the dress from her hands, laying it on the bed before taking her in his arms, "And because I do want to give you a few things before you're consumed by your party."

Blair eyes lit up, knowing she could never guess exactly what Chuck might give her for her birthday, "Well, it is quite early…"

"It is," he purred and kissed her softly, "So… first…"

He held her arms and pushed her, walking her backwards towards his closet. Her eyes were wide and she whispered, "Chuck?"

"I think you know you've had this coming for awhile, Waldorf," he smirked. He pushed her roughly against the back wall of his closet, "You never did tell me _why_- what you were doing there that day."

Blair swallowed hard, "I…" his eyes watched her hotly, her breath already growing short as he stood over her, "I wanted to know what you were like- what it was like to be near you. The feel of your clothes, your scent," her hands nervously traveled over his chest, playing at the feelings she had at fifteen though she was now newly nineteen.

"So… sweet," he purred in response, his hand caressing down her side slowly, "you really did have a crush on me."

She trembled as his fingers trailed the hem of her dress, "You captured my imaginations and… stirred such feelings in me with a single look. I wanted to _know_…"

His fingers slipped under her dress as he leaned down, his breath hot in her ear, "That it's all about the touch?" He watched her close her eyes and gasp as his fingers dragged her underwear aside to touch her. Just like before, her hands clutched his shoulders as she swayed beneath him. His fingers caressed her wet folds, "Now, do you remember what I taught you?"

Blair nodded, gasping when he stroked her clit hard, he asked, "This is…"

She bit her lower lip hard a moment, before shyly answering, "My clit."

"Good girl," as her reward, Chuck sank two of his fingers deep inside her. Blair cried as he filled her. Curling his fingers forward, he easily found her sweet spot, teasing her until she was trembling against his chest. "And this is…"

Blair was rocking her hips in need of more, panting, her voice hitching as she tried to speak through her desire, "It's… it's my…"

His fingers stopped, her body trying to thrash against him, but he had her thoroughly pinned, "Shall I pull away so you can answer me?"

She cried, "My g-spot, oh god, please Chuck, please!"

He rocked her hips, shaking them with the force of his hand from the inside, "Now now, sweet demur virgins don't know how to beg like that."

But she was no virgin and they were lovers. He had touched every inch of her, knowing each part of her intimately. In a few minutes, he had worked her into a frenzy, causing the most delicious scream as she came into his hand; her first orgasm of her nineteenth year.

He leaned over and kissed her, tender little kisses over and over as she came down from her bliss. Blair giggled softly, "I don't remember that part…"

She opened her eyes to see him giving her a cheeky look. "Well," his fingers slipped out of her heat, "Do you remember this part?"

He watched her sway at his absence, but she did not turn away as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, eagerly sucking them clean.

Blair grinned at him, pulling his hand from his mouth, "Take all the fun why don't you," she quipped before taking a long lick of his fingers. He grinned back and she winked at him before pushing him aside and sauntering off to change. He sighed, thinking how she was a woman after his heart. Except that she had already captured his heart.

He freshened up in the bathroom, just in time to see her slipping into the delicious creation she had selected for her birthday. A deep blue/black color, it had a wide full skirt, cinching up around her hips, hugging her curves, with just little slips of fabric coming across her arms. He zipped her up in front of the mirror, smiling as he watched her fidget, smoothing imaginary wrinkles in the dress. When she met his eyes, he hid his smile, making a serious face as though he were looking her over, in search of a flaw.

"Hmm," he tapped a finger against his mouth, "Beautiful but… you don't look like a Queen- at least, not my Queen."

Blair looked like she were about to cry at this, just as he leaned against her, his arms circling her waist, his left hand coming to hold her forearm still. She could not see through the flash of sparkle as his right hand curled a cuff around her wrist. It was a dense cuff of blocks of diamonds and rubies and Blair gasped at the beauty of it- at how stunning his gift was.

"Fire and ice, just like my Queen," He placed a kiss against her cascade of curls, "Happy birthday, my Waldorf- my love."

"Oh, Chuck," Blair was overwhelmed as she turned, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, "Perhaps you can show me more of you appreciation later tonight?" he paused to watch her smirk at him, "But for now, I'm afraid we need to leave early. I need to stop at The Charles before the party."

Blair was too happy to pout, just… happy. Happy to be with him, happy to be so loved on her birthday. And she liked The Charles, even if it was in Brooklyn- it had helped bring them together. She sighed, taking his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

He smiled, "Did I ever tell you why I built my hotel in Brooklyn?"

"Cheap real estate?" Blair guessed.

Chuck laughed softly, "While true, not quite the reason. I wanted to bring something luxurious and amazing, something inspired, to such a pedestrian place."

"So I was right, then?" Blair murmured, "You really are that sweet."

He smiled at the memory, quoting another one to her in return, "Chuck Bass a romantic- who knew?"

They stepped into the elevator and Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do," her smile was wide, "But, shh, it's a secret," she finished by kissing him.

Walking into the foyer of The Charles, Blair smiled, though it was not yet finished, covered in sheets with equipment lying around. Chuck pulled a length of silk from his pocket, Blair eying him suspiciously, "I am so not playing sex games in this dress, Chuck."

He smirked, "That actually is not my intention… this time."

Fixing the blindfold in place, he led her into the elevator. Never one to waste a compromised Waldorf, he kissed down her neck as they climbed higher and higher. Blair moaned at his attentions, though he could not completely distract her from her anxiousness.

Pulling her from the elevator, she heard him swipe a card and open a door. Then, still, they walked, he led her through what must have been several rooms before he opened some doors that led outside. At last the blindfold fell away and Blair gasped. It was the most amazing view of New York City; they were standing on the terraced patio of the penthouse. When she turned to look at him, Chuck was simply watching her with the softest smile on his face, "Would you like to see the rest of it?"

"Of course!" Blair's heart, already so full of love and happiness, swelled.

They walked through the rooms and he told her little bits and pieces about the design, always quick to point out what had been something she had suggested or inspired. As they rounded out the tour, walking back towards the entrance, Chuck asked her another question, "Do you remember that first day in the library- what I said about this suite?"

"It's the jewel in the crown," Blair smiled.

"Not just that," he added, "It's the heart of the building. I hope…" he paused to take a breath, "It's… not the same as the Harry Winston wrapped around your wrist, but I hope you see how much your other birthday present means to me, Blair."

Blair furrowed her brow, confused, unsure of what he was speaking about. She watched as he opened the door for them to leave. And that is when her heart stopped. That is when she understood what he had been saying. The label etched in the door.

_The Waldorf Penthouse_

Chuck smiled sheepishly, "I could not imagine building something so luxurious and inspired without you. _You_ are my heart, Blair, my Queen. I love you, so much."

She was so deeply touched, she was at a loss for words. All she could do was throw herself into his arms and kiss him passionately. Only after her incredible happiness finished bubbling over could she finally manage to say, "I love you, too."

The remainder of the evening was beautiful as they shared her birthday with friends and family, but nothing could compare to the breathtaking splendor they shared as two people, in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it ^_^ Thank you for reading! I hope it was an enjoyable journey? xoxo ~K<strong>

**Chapter bits: There is :gasp: real fashion in this story (unlike my beloved red robe, which is only a product of my imagination :sigh: ). Head over to my Tumblr (MegamiTenchi) and drop these after the com/  
>Dress: post16271365622/touchbirthdaydress  
>Cuff: post16270552155/touchblairbirthday**

**My Dedication from the e-book copy below. Most all my stories are available as e-books, just ask me if you're keen for a copy. An extra special word of love for Tara (uesmanhattansocialite) for the hours on Google Chat, the phone, and through e-mail we spent together combing out ideas or just really listening to me be insecure, lol. **

**Firstly, always to my husband, for you are my heart- my love.  
><strong>**Then to the readers, the loud ones and the quiet ones, for you give my written voice its strength.  
><strong>**For this story in particular, to Tara, Bubu, and Georgia, for being my pillars.  
><strong>**But most in particular, to Lesa, for being my rock. Without your kindness and belief in me,  
><strong>**As a person, and as a writer, this story would have never left my hard drive.  
><strong>**Thank you for loving my stories and making me believe  
><strong>**I have something to give to the world. **


End file.
